


Yakap

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Too Much Angst and Misunderstandings
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Ako ay nagbalik, sa init ng iyong yakap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> Sa wakas tapos ko na rin 'to. Dalawang buwang puro luha....
> 
> Una sa lahat, salamat sa mga taong tumulong sa akin para matapos ito.
> 
> Kay cindy, sa aking beta, salamat sa late night talks natin noon at sa pagbibigay ng suggestion para sa fic na 'to. Salamat mamsh <3
> 
> Kay ninicole at mills, salamat~~
> 
> At higit sa lahat kay yel, salamat dahil ikaw ang pinakautak kung bakit ko isinilang ang fic na 'to. salmat sa teleserye prompt at sa pagbe-brainstorm nating dalawa. <3 Mahal kita.
> 
> At sa inyo na magbabasa nito, sana magustuhan niyo 'to. :))) kahit baka masaktan ko kayo huhu.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Salamat sa San Mig Light bilang kaagapay ko rito.

**I.**

* * *

 

 

_“_ _Jongin!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahang kadarating lang galing sa practice nito. Magkaklase sila simula pa noong high school hanggang ngayong patapos na silang dalawa sa grade 12._

_Nakagawian na ni Jongin na palaging magpunta sa kanyang maliit na tahanan bago matapos ang bawat araw._

_Ipinakita niya ang card niya kay Jongin. Hindi kagaya ng mga karaniwang bata si Kyungsoo. Maagang namatay ang kanyang mga magulang at nabubuhay siya sa pension na iniwan ng mga ito sa kanya._

_Naiwan siyang mag-isa simula noong grade 5 pa lamang siya at kinakaya niya lahat sa tulong ni Jongin._

_“Jongin! Salutatorian daw ako.” Bumungisngis siya at inakbayan naman siya ni Jongin kasabay ng paghalik sa kanyang noo._

_“Sigurado akong kung nasaan man ang pamilya mo ngayon, masaya sila sa narating mo at sa mararating mo pa.”_

_Namasa ang mata ni Kyungsoo at humigpit lalo ang yakap sa kanya ni Jongin._

 

_“Ano kaya ang pakiramdam ng mayroong pamilya?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig lang sa maliwanag na buwan._

_“Masaya, maingay, magulo, maraming problema pero giginhawa rin.” Nag-angat siya ng tingin at sinalubong ang malambing na titig ni Jongin._

_“Pero higit sa lahat, punong-puno ng pagmamahal tulad ng nararamdaman ko para sa’yo. Tulad ng nararamdaman natin ngayon.”_

_Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at sinalubong ang malambing na titig ni Jongin sa kanya._

_“Kyungsoo, ako na ang pamilya mo mula pa noon. Hanggang sa tumanda tayo at matupad lahat ng pangarap natin.”_

_Tuluyan nang bumagsak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo._

_“Pangako?” Itinaas niya ang hinliliit at sinagot iyon ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng pagkawit din ng hinliliit nito sa kanya._

_“Pangako, Kyungsoo. Palagi kang may pamilyang matatagpuan sa akin. Hindi mo kailangan ng iba dahil ako na ang pamilya mo. Mahal na mahal kita.”_

_Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang batok ni Jongin at dinampian ng halik ang labi nito. Damang-dama niya ang malakas na pagtibok ng kanilang puso._

_Dahan-dahang idinilat ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata at niyakap muli si Jongin. “Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin.”_

 

-

 

Hawak-hawak ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na pregnancy test kit. Panglima na niyang subok ngunit paulit-ulit niyang nakikita ang dalawang pulang linya.

 

_Positive._

 

Hindi niya alam ang gagawin. Hindi niya alam kung sinong unang kakausapin niya. Paano na siya?

Kanino siya lalapit? Gayong halos lahat ay nawala na sa kanya.

Hinawakan niya ang pipis niyang tiyan.

_Hindi kita puwedeng pabayaan._

_“Ako ang pamilya mo simula pa noon.”_

 

-

 

Malakas ang ulan subalit sumugod pa rin sa kalsada si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya puwedeng pabayaan ang batang nasa sinapupunan niya. Hindi niya kayang buhayin ‘to ng mag-isa lang siya.

Nag-empake siya ng gamit na importante lamang. Kinuha ang natitirang pera sa kanya at saka ikinandado ang bahay na punong-puno lamang ng masasakit na alaala.

 

-

 

_“Graduation na bukas Jongin. Hindi ka na dapat nagpunta pa rito, magkikita rin naman tayong dalawa.” Inabutan niya ito ng tuwalya dahil nabasa ito ng ulan._

_“Matitiis ko bang hindi ka makita? Gusto ko laging nakakasiguradong ayos ka lang dito.”_

_Inagaw ni Kyungsoo ang tuwalya at siya ang nagpunas ng basang buhok ni Jongin._

_“Okay lang ako dito, sanay na akong mag-isa.” Matipid siyang ngumiti at pinigilan naman ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya._

_Tumitig ito nang mataman at saka pinaglapat ang kanilang mga kamay. “Kyungsoo, magsasama na tayo ‘pag nag-college na. Hindi ako napapakali kapag naiisip kong mag-isa ka lang dito.”_

_Umupo siya sa tabi ni Jongin at pinagbangga ang kanilang balikat. “Kaya ko naman, Jongin ‘di ba? Huwag ka nang mag-alala.”_

_“Natural lang na mag-alala ako kasi mahal kita.”_

_Pinanggigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Napakalambing naman ng boyfriend ko. Mahal din kita. Sasabihin ko naman sa’yo pag hindi ko na kaya.”_

_“Aba dapat lang! Pinangako ko sa’yo at sa mga magulang mo na hindi kita pababayaan at saka trabaho ng isang boyfriend na kagaya ko ang pasayahin ka.” Ngumiti si Jongin at kahit halos apat na taon na sila ay namumula pa rin si Kyungsoo sa matatamis na salita nito._

_“Masaya naman ako palagi, Jongin.”_

_Tahimik lang silang dalawang magkayakap habang hinihintay na tumila ang ulan. Malamig ang gabi ngunit mainit sa mga bisig ni Jongin at bawat araw na nagkakasama sila ay umuusal siya ng panalangin at pasasalamat sa Diyos._

_At humihingi ng tulong sa mga magulang niya na sana ay hanggang sa huling sandali ng buhay nila ay sila lang ni Jongin ang magkasama._

_Ilang sandali pa ay itinulak na niya pauwi si Jongin ngunit bago iyon ay hindi matapos-tapos na halik at pagbulong kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t isa._

_Sa bawat ngiti at yakap at napapayapa ang puso ni Kyungsoo._

_-_

_Nagpunas ng luha si Kyungsoo habang niyayakap ang mga kaibigang si Chanyeol at Baekhyun na kapwa magkasintahan din._

_“Para namang di tayo magkikita, makaiyak ka naman Kyungsoo.” Naluluhang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya._

_“Malay mo lang naman itanan ka na nitong si Chanyeol.” Napatawa na silang dalawa lalo na nang  lapitan sila ng kanilang mga boyfriend at nagpa-picture sa kani-kanilang magulang._

_Kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo ngunit tumingin siya sa langit at alam niyang masaya ang mga magulang niya ngayon._

_Nang inabot sa kanya ang diploma kanina ay kasama niya ang magulang ni Jongin. Ito rin ang nagsabit ng mga medalya sa kanya._

_“Halika na, Kyungsoo. Kumain muna tayo bago kayo makapag-solo ni Jongin.” May mapanuksong ngiti sa labi ng tatay ni Jongin na si Yixing._

_Pulang-pula naman si Kyungsoo nang inakbayan siya ni Jongin._

_Magkahawak-kamay silang lumabas ng eskwelahan na mayroong mga ngiti sa labi at masaya si Kyungsoo dahil tunay si Jongin sa mga pangako nito._

_Sabay nilang aabutin lahat ng pangarap nila sa buhay._

_//_

 

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano na ang dumadampi sa kanyang pisngi. Naghahalo na ang luha at tubig ulan sa pagpatak sa kanyang katawan.

 

Napahikbi na si Kyungsoo habang hawak-hawak ang tiyan. Tinitigan niya ang papel na kumalat na ang tinta ng ballpen.

_“Kyungsoo, anak, pumunta ka rito sa lugar na ‘to lalo na kung nahihirapan ka na sa buhay. Hindi ka naman tatanggihan ng pinsan mo.”_

Panay ang katok ni Kyungsoo sa pinto. “Kuya Jongdae! Kuya Jongdae nandiyan ka ba?”

 

-

 

_Malamig ang hangin subalit napupuno ng init ang balat ni Kyungsoo. Sa bawat haplos, sa bawat pagdaan ng labi ni Jongin sa kanyang katawan ay mas lalo siya naliliyo._

_Sa bawat pagdaan ng kamay nito ay sinisigaw kung gaano siya nito kamahal._

_Napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na ibigay na ang sarili dahil sigurado na siya kay Jongin. Alam niyang ito lang ang lalaking mamahalin niya habang buhay._

_Pataas, pababa at mas lalong tinatangay ng apoy si Kyungsoo. Ang mga kamay niya’y gumaganti rin ng haplos sa kasintahang sinasamba ang kanyang katawan._

_Mabigat na paghinga at mahihinang anas lang ang pumupuno sa kwarto habang dahan-dahan nilang inaabot ang kasukdulan._

_Pawisan sila ngunit parehong may mga ngiti sa labi nang punasan siya ni Jongin. Nagtabi na sila muli sa kama ng nobyo._

_“Masaya ka ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang nakaunan siya sa braso nito._

_Tinitigan siya nito at hinawi ang mga buhok na tumatabing sa mukha niya. “Kagaya ng sabi mo, palagi rin akong masaya sa’yo, mahal ko.”_

_“Congratulations, Soo. Ang salutatorian ko. Hay, napakasuwerte ko naman talaga.”_

_Pinisil niya ang mga pisngi ni Jongin. “Masuwerte rin ako sa’yo. Ano ba naman ‘to. Palagi ka na lang ganyan, Jongin. Dapat ba akong mag-alala?”_

_Iniikot siya ni Jongin at napahiga siya siya sa ibabaw nito. “Bawal na ba ako maging malambing sa’yo?”_

_Pinagbangga niya ang ilong nila ni Jongin. “Puwede naman. Mahal kita, Jongin.”_

_Niyakap siya nito ng mahigpit. “Tulog na tayo, Soo. Mahal din kita.”_

-

_“Kyungsoo mag-usap naman tayo. Hayaan mo naman akong magpaliwanag.” Patuloy ang pagkatok ni Jongin sa pintuan ngunit nakaupo lang si Kyungsoo sa likod ng pinto at umiiyak._

_“Umalis ka na. Umuwi ka na, Jongin. Iiwan mo rin naman ako.”_

_Kinausap si Kyungsoo ng mga magulang ni Jongin at ipinagtapat na hindi sa Pilipinas mananatili si Jongin para mag-kolehiyo._

_“Kyungsoo buksan mo na ‘tong pinto! Kausapin mo naman ako.” Dinig na dinig na rin ang paghikbi nito._

_Pinihit ni Kyungsoo ang seradura at kitang-kita ang pamamasa ng pisngi ni Jongin. Agad siya nitong ikinulong sa mainit nitong yakap at sabay sila sa paghiikbi._

_“Kyungsoo, mahal kita. K-Kailangan ko ‘tong gawin para sa’kin, para sa pamilya ko. Kyungsoo gusto ko ‘tong gawin para maging maganda yung kinabukasan natin.”_

_Kumalas siya sa yakap ni Jongin at napaupo sa sofa. “Paano naman ako, Jongin! Paano tayo!”_

_Lumuhod si Jongin sa harap niya at pilit na hinuhuli ang tingin niya. “Kyungsoo, hindi kita pababayaan. Ibibilin kita sa mga magulang ko. Uuwi rin ako pag bakasyon, mag-uusap tayo palagi. Kyungsoo ayokong maghiwalay tayo.”_

_“Jongin, paano na ako? Ikaw na lang yung meron ako ngayon pero bakit kailangan mo pang umalis?”_

_Ikinulong ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha sa mga palad nito. “Ginawa ko na lahat, Soo. Saglit lang naman yung apat na taon. Di mo namamalayan magkasama na ulit tayo.”_

_Tumango si Kyungsoo. Kahit anong bagay gagawin niya. Kahit ano basta sa kanya pa rin si Jongin sa huli. Hindi na niya alam ang mangyayari kung pati ito ay mawawala sa kanya._

_At sa araw na iyon ay muli nilang pinaramdam ang pagmamahal sa isa’t isa._

_Bawat araw ay sinulit nila ni Jongin ang panahon para sa isa’t isa. Halos hindi na sila naghihiwalay dahil ito ang unang pagkakataon na maglalayo sila ng matagal._

_“Ipapangako mo sa akin na hindi mo ako kakalimutan. Kakausapin mo ako palagi lalo na kung may dinadamdam ka. Huwag mo akong ipagpapalit! Dapat ako lang.”_

_Binulong iyon ni Kyungsoo habang hinahaplos ang dibdib ni Jongin at gumuguhit ng mga letra at kung ano pa. Sa makalawa ay aalis na ito at magbabago na lahat para kay Kyungsoo._

_Tumagilid ito at tumitig sa mga mata niya nang mataman. Hinalikan ni Jongin ang kanyang mga daliri._

_“Kyungsoo kahit anong mangyari ikaw lang ang mahal ko. Imposibleng makalimutan kita. Sa’yo na umiikot lahat. Isa ka sa dahilan bakit ako nagsisikap. Basta ipapangako mong ako lang din. Kakapit ka, hindi tayo susuko.”_

_Pumatak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo at paulit-ulit na tumango kay Jongin. “Kaya natin ‘to. Jongin, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita kahit anong mangyari ‘yan ang tandaan mo.”_

_“Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo.”_

_-_

_Nagpunta sila sa libingan ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. Nakipag-usap si Jongin sa nanay at tatay niya._

_“Pangako, hindi ko po pababayaan ang anak niyo.”_

_Magkayakap sila nang dumampi ang may kalamigang hangin sa kanilang balat na tila pinapahiwatig ang pagsagot ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo._

_“Mahal na mahal ko ho si Kyungsoo.”_

_Magkahawak-kamay sila habang nakasakay sa kotse at binabaybay ang daan patungong airport. Kinakalma niya ang sarili dahil alam niyang saglit lang ito at matatapos din lahat._

_“Soo, okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ng nanay ni Jongin habang nag-check in ang lalaki ng mga gamit at babalik daw ulit ito._

_“Okay lang po tito Myeon.” Tinapik nito ang kanyang likod at nakakaunawang tumango sa kanya._

_“Nak, saglit lang naman si bunso doon. Nandito lang kami palagi ng tito Yixing mo.”_

_Maya-maya pa ay lumabas si Jongin at tumabi sa kanya. May ilang oras pa ito bago lumipad ang eroplano patungong Amerika._

_“Mama, picturan mo po kami ni Kyungsoo para naman may tititigan ako habang byahe.”_

_Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi niya habang nakangiti sa camera si Kyungsoo kahit na may nagbabadyang luha sa kanyang mga mata._

_“Ma, Pa kayo na po bahala kay Kyungsoo.” Mapula na ang mata ni Jongin at hindi na napigilan pang mapaiyak si Kyungsoo._

_“Ikaw, huwag mong papabayaan sarili mo. Mag-aaral tayo mabuti tapos magpapakasal tayo. Kyungsoo, mahal kita.”_

_Niyakap na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, nakasubsob sa dibdib nito at waring minimemorya ang bango nitong matagal niyang hindi makakasama. Panay hikbi lang si Kyungsoo, pilit na ikinukulong si Jongin sa kanyang mga nanghihinang bisig._

_“Jongin, huwag ka nang umalis. Dito ka na lang.”_

_Tigmak na ang kanilang mga luha nang titigan siya ni Jongin. Hinalikan nito ang kanyang labi at wala nang iba pang mahalaga kundi ang ngayon lamang._

_“Mahal kita. Mag-iingat ka. Hintayin mo ako.”_

_Baon-baon ang huling yakap at halik mula kay Jongin ay napayakap na rin si Kyungsoo sa mga magulang nito._

_“Mahal na mahal din kita.”_

_-_

_Lumipas ang dalawang buwan at kahit nahihirapan ay nagtitiis si Kyungsoo. Natutong makuntento na makita sa screen ang taong pinakamamahal kahit na labis siyang nangungulila. Ngunit hindi niya maintindihan na nagiging emosyonal siya at madalas silang nag-aaway ni Jongin._

_“Kyungsoo, ayos ka lang ba? Namumutla ka?” Tanong ni Jongin nang sabihin niya na madalas siya nahihilo at nagsusuka._

_“Mabuti naman na ang pakiramdam ko. Masiyado lang sigurong pagod sa dami ng ginagawa sa school.”_

_Bakas pa rin ang pagkabahala sa mukha ni Jongin. “Sigurado ka ba? Soo, hindi ako mag-aalinlangang bumalik diyan. Magpahinga ka na ha? Miss na kita. I love you.”_

_-_

_Napapadalas pa ang pagsama ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo kaya naman hindi na siya nakatiis at sinabi ito sa mga kaibigan niya._

_Kanina pa siya iyak nang iyak habang nakatitig sa pregnancy test kit. Nag-iintay si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa labas ng kanyang kwarto._

_“Positive. Buntis ako.” Imbis na matuwa ay puro takot ang naiisip ni Kyungsoo._

_“Alam ba ‘to ni Jongin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol._

_“Hindi. Ayokong malaman niya. Maganda ang mga bagay na naghihintay sa kanya sa ibang bansa. Bagay na hindi niya mararanasan kung uuwi siya sa akin. Masisira lang ang buhay niya.”_

_Mapait ang mga salitang nanggagaling sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Hindi man siya sigurado sa mga desisyon niya sa buhay niya pero itutuloy niya ang pagbubuntis at siguro’y ililihim muna panandali kay Jongin._

_“Pero may karapatan siya na malaman ‘to lahat! Mahal ka ni Jongin at alam kong maiintindihan niya ‘to!” May kagat sa tinig ni Baekhyun at alam ni Kyungsoo na nayayamot ang kaibigan sa inaasta niya ngayon._

_Umiling lang si Kyungsoo. “Ayokong papiliin siya kung ako ba o yung kinabukasan niya. Gusto kong maabot ni Jongin lahat ng pangarap niya. Ayokong matali siya sa’kin dahil lang sa responsibilidad na ‘to.”_

_Takot man ngunit matibay ang puso ni Kyungsoo na kakayanin niya ito._

_-_

Basang-basa na si Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng ulan nang bumukas ang pinto. Nanginginig at wala pang kain dahil ayaw na niyang masiyadong galawin ang ipon niya sapgkat hindi na lang siya ang kailangang mabuhay ngayon.

“Kyungsoo? Ikaw na ba ‘yan?”

“Kuya. Kuya tulungan mo ako. Buntis ako.”

 

-

 

_Panay ang pagpatak ng luha ni Kyungsoo habang binabasa ang mga mensahe ni Jongin. Isang buwan na niya itong ‘di kinakausap dahil natatakot siya. Hindi niya alam kung tama pa ba ang ginagawa niya._

_Mahirap lumaki ng walang magulang kaya naman kinain si Kyungsoo ng takot na nararamdaman._

_Nagpalit ng numero si Kyungsoo at binura lahat ng sns accounts niya._

_Patawarin mo ako, Jongin._

_-_

“Kuya Jongdae, mahal na mahal ko pa rin si Jongin kahit alam kong hindi na niya ako kayang patawarin sa ginawa ko.” Hinahaplos ni Kyungsoo ang tiyan niyang apat na buwan na.

Kinupkop siya ng pinsang si Jongdae dahil hindi na niya alam kung paano mabubuhay. Tumigil na rin si Kyungsoo sa pag-aaral dahil sabi ng doktor ay maselan ang pagbubuntis niya.

“Sabihin mo na kasi sa kanya.”

“Hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko kayang sirain yung nilatag ng magulang niya na magandang kinabukasan.”

Ilang buwan na sigurong walang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang umiyak na lang nang umiyak.

Pinipilit magpakatatag ngunit hindi niya pa rin iyon magawa.

 

“Miss na miss ko na siya, Kuya Dae.”

 

Disiotso pa lang si Kyungsoo. Masyado pang bata para pagdaanan ang lahat ng ito. Ngunit kailangan niyang maging malakas para sa anak niya.

 

-

 

Mag-isang binabaybay ni Kyungsoo ang daan papuntang ospital. Wala si Chanyeol at Baekhyun para samahan siya dahil mukhang mahuhuli ito ng dating habang ang Kuya Jongdae naman niya ay may inaasikaso sa maliit nitong negosyo.

Hinahaplos ni Kyungsoo ang may kalakihan niyang tiyan. May kirot sa puso ngunit masaya siyang naitatawid niya ito nang siya lang mag-isa.

Masama man ngunit madalas siyang naiinggit dahil halos lahat ng buntis na kasabayan niyang magpa-check up ay kasama ang mga asawa o katuwang nito sa buhay habang mag-isa lang si Kyungsoo.

Madalas nang sumasakit ang mga balakang at paa niya ngunit tinitiis niya na lang mamaluktot ng mag-isa dahil wala naman siyang ibang sisisihin kundi ang sarili niya dahil ‘di niya masabi ito kay Jongin.

Napakaraming pangangailangan ni Kyungsoo, naibibigay naman ito ng mga kaibigan niya at pati na rin ng mga taong nagmamalasakit sa batang nasa sinapupunan niya subalit kulang pa rin iyon.

_Parating may kulang._

Tinawag na si Kyungsoo ng sekretarya ng kanyang doktor at agad siyang pumasok sa clinic.

“Good morning, Soo. Kamusta na si baby?” Hinaplos ni Dra. Lee ang kanyang tiyan.

“Okay naman po, medyo malikot na. Mukhang nagsisimula na pong sumipa.”

“Iniinom mo ba yung mga vitamins na ni-reseta ko sa’yo? Bawal pa ring mapagod at ma-stress.” Inalalayan siya nito papunta sa kama upang magpa-ultrasound.

Nilagyan na ng gel ang kanyang tiyan ngunit nang magsisimula na ay mukhang nalito saglit ang doktor.

“Kyungsoo, hindi ba natin hihintayin ang asawa mo? Hindi ba pupunta ang tatay niya?” Nakita niya ang pagkaawa sa mata nito at kahit di sinasadya ay may nalaglag na butil ng luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo.

“W-Wala po akong asawa. Wala pong tatay yung bata.”

Humingi naman si Dra. Lee ng paumanhin at sinimulan ang pag-u-ultrasound.

“Nakikita mo ba? Lalaki ang magiging anak mo, Kyungsoo. Medyo mahina ang kapit kaya mag-ingat ka parati.”

 

Ito ang pinakamasayang nangyari sa buhay ni Kyungsoo habang hawak-hawak ang apat na pirasong sonogram na ibinigay ng doktora sa kanya.

“Reresatahan pa kita ng gamot. Huwag mo ring kalimutan na bumalik para sa susunod na check-up. Healthy naman si baby pero mag-iingat palagi.”

Nakangiting tumango si Kyungsoo habang hinahaplos ang kanyang tiyan.

“Kyungsoo, lakasan mo ang loob mo. Kaya mo ‘yan.”

 

Hindi kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng awa ngunit kahit papaano ay masaya naman siyang maraming taong nagpapakita ng malasakit para sa kanya.

 

//

 

Kipkip ang sonogram ay nagtungo siya sa mga bahay ng mga Kim. Nasa tapat ng malaking tarangkahan si Kyungsoo nang mamataan niya ang nanay ni Jongin. Kita niya ang pagkagulat sa mukha nito at agad siya nitong pinapasok dahil ilang buwan na rin siyang hindi nagpakita sa mga ito.

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo bago inabot ang sonogram. “Buntis po ako. Si Jongin ang ama.”

“Sinabi mo na ba sa anak ko?” Tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

“Hindi pa po.”

Iba sa inaasahang sagot ang narinig niya galing sa labi ng kasintahan. “Tama lang. Kyungsoo, alam mo namang mahal na mahal ka ng anak ko pero may magandang kinabukasan na naghihintay sa kanya. Ikaw ang uunahin ng anak ko imbes na mag-aral pa.”

 

 

Lahat na lang nawala na kay Kyungsoo dahil kailangan niyang mag-sakripisyo.

At naiintindihan niya lahat. Wala naman siyang ibang ginawa at magagawa kundi ang umintindi na lang.

 

“Ipagpaliban muna natin ang pagsasabi kay Jongin. Kami na ang bahala dito. Hindi namin kayo pababayaan.”

 

-

 

_“Ano na naman ‘yang nangyayari sa’yo, Jongin? Lasing ka na naman!” Nadinig ni Jongin ang sigaw ng pinsan niyang si Sehun sa loob ng maliit nilang apartment sa US._

_“Jongin, iniisip mo na naman ba ‘yong syota mong kinalimutan ka na?” Tila nanunuya pa ang pagtawa nito at mas lalo lang sumakit ng ulo ni Jongin._

_Hindi. Hindi gagawin ni Kyungsoo ‘yon sa kanya ngunit napakaraming bagay ang naiisip ni Jongin. Halos tatlong buwan nang hindi sinasagot ng kasintahan ang mga tawag niya._

_“’Tol, kapag nakita mo ‘tong pinadala ni Minseok na mga litrato, hindi ka na magda-dalawang isip pang kalimutan ‘yan.”_

_Napatuwid si Jongin ng upo habang tangan ang telepono ni Sehun. Isa-isang tumambad sa kanya ang mga litrato ni Kyungsoo na may kalakihan na ang tiyan. Nag-init ang mata niya lalo na nang makitang kasama nito si Chanyeol na tila namimili sa isang supermarket._

_“Tangina. Sabihin mo sa aking lasing lang ako.” Galit na pinahid ni Jongin ang mga luha._

_“Buntis syota mo pre. Iniputan ka na sa ulo. Sayang lang pagpapagod mo rito.”_

_Kinuwelyuhan niya si Sehun. “Bawiin mo! Tangina mo!”_

_Tinabig siya nito at nginisihan. “’Tol walang nagtatagal ng LDR, lahat ng ‘yan kalokohan lang. Tingnan mo ilang buwan ka palang nawawala kumati na agad yung syota mo at saka nagpakamot sa iba. Tangina, Jongin! Daling magtapon ng relasyon basta nakahanap na ng iba.”_

_Napasabunot sa buhok si Jongin dahil hindi niya maproseso kung ano bang nangyayari. Pilit na idinidikta ng puso niya na hindi magagawa ni Kyungsoo ‘yon. Na mahal siya ni Kyungsoo, na baka nagkakamali lang si Jongin sa lahat ng nakita._

_Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling cellphone, nakangiti sila pareho ni Kyungsoo. May bahid ng luha ang mga mata subalit kita naman ang pagmamahal doon._

_“Jongin, hindi ka na mahal ni Kyungsoo. Niloko ka na nga o, pinagmukha ka pang tanga. Iwanan mo na ‘yan ‘tol. Ano ‘yon, siya may ganang magloko tapos ikaw nagpapalugmok dito?! Magpakasaya tayo rito, Jongin. Magpalunod sa alak, sa babae, sa lalaki. Magpakasawa tayo ‘tol.”_

_Tila dinedemonyo si Jongin ng boses ni Sehun. Paulit-ulit niyang naisiip; hindi na ba talaga siya mahal ni Kyungsoo kaya siya niloko nito?_

_“Hindi ka na niya mahal, pre. Ayusin mo ‘yang sarili mo, magwala tayo mamaya. Walang matutulong ‘yang kakaiyak mo.”_

_Namanhid na si Jongin sa sakit, tila wala siyang panahon para pagluksaan ang nangyari sa kanya._

_Ibinato ni Jongin ang telepono sa pader. Pinanood niyang mabasag ang salamin niyon._

_“Tama na ‘yan, Jongin. Hindi natin sila kailangan. Mabubuhay tayo ng masaya, malayo sa kagaguhan ng sinasabi nilang pagmamahal.”_

_-_

_Club dito, bar doon. Kama dito, kama doon. Diyan nabuhay si Jongin, sa loob ng halos dalawang buwan lamang positibo siyang tuluyan nang nasira ang buhay niya._

_At wala siyang ibang gustong sisihin kundi si Kyungsoo lang._

_Ngunit sa bawat babae o lalaking kinakama ni Jongin, di niya maiwasang isipin pa rin ang dating kasintahan. Sa bawat labing nahahalikan niya ay nalalasahan niya ang tamis na dulot ni Kyungsoo._

_At araw-araw ay patuloy siyang nawawasak._

_Gusto na niyang kalimutan ito._

_Napakaraming paano. Napakaraming sana._

_Bumangon si Jongin sa kama, hindi niya kilala kung sino ang babaeng naka-siping niya noong nakaraang gabi. Wala na ito sa kanyang tabi dahil alam ng lahat ng taong tumatalon sa kama ni Jongin na hindi na siya para pa sa mga relasyon at init lang ng katawan ang kanyang pinapairal._

_Napahilot siya sa sentido habang sinindihan ang stick ng sigarilyo at tumayo sa terasa habang ibinubuga ang usok niyon._

_-_

_“Party at Kevin’s house later?” Pumulupot ang isang babae sa kanya at ngumisi naman si Jongin dito._

_“Sure.”_

_Nalulunod si Jongin sa alak na nasa harap niya. Hindi na rin niya napansin na wala na si Sehun sa kanyang tabi. Maingay sa paligid at pumipintig ang buong katawan ni Jongin sa bawat lagok ng alak._

_Umikot ang paningin ni Jongin at napako siya sa kinalalagyan ng dumaan si Kyungsoo sa harap niya. Hindi niya alam kung lasing na ba talaga siya ngunit sinundan niya ito._

_Hinablot niya ang lalaki at hinalikan iyon. Bumuhos ang luha ni Jongin nang tumugon ito. Mali si Sehun dahil mahal pa rin naman siya ni Kyungsoo._

_Tumitig siya sa mga mata nito. “Kyungsoo mahal mo naman ako ‘di ba? Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.”_

_Hahalikan niya muli sana ito ngunit isang suntok ang lumipad sa pisngi ni Jongin. Napaupo siya sa sahig at muling napaiyak sa pagitan ng mga boses na naglalaro sa kanyang tainga._

_Sa pagitan ng mga boses na humihingi ng paumanhin at sa boses na sinasabing nagkakamali lang si Jongin. Na hindi si Kyungsoo ang lalaking iyon._

_Itinayo siya ni Sehun at inakay palabas ng party._

_“Sehun sabihin mo sa aking si Kyungsoo ‘yon. Kahit ngayon lang sabihin mong mahal pa rin niya ako. Na nandito siya ngayon.”_

_May lungkot sa mata ni Sehun habang naglalakad sila. “Punasan mo yung luha mo. Wala si Kyungsoo, Jongin. Hindi ka na niya mahal. Tama na, ‘tol. Kalimutan mo na siya pagkatapos babalik ka ng ‘Pinas na masaya kahit wala siya sa buhay mo. Maging masaya ka na Jongin. Hindi mo kailangan ng taong kagaya niya.”_

//

 

Kita ni Kyungsoo ang saya sa mga mata ng kaibigan niya habang tinititigan ang sonogram na hawak niya.

“Dapat mas marami pa yung hiningi mong kopya! Gusto ko ring maglagay sa wallet ko nito.” Reklamo ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa sonogram niya at sa tabi naman ni Kyungsoo ay si Baekhyun na hinahaplos ang tiyan niya.

“Baby, sumipa ka na dali bago kami umalis ng Ninong Chanyeol mo.”

Tumawa naman ang Kuya Jongdae ni Kyungsoo at inilapag ang juice at biskwit sa lamesita. “Tulog pa ang bata, huwag niyo nang istorbuhin. Ayaw niya sa’yo.”

At minsan pa’y napuno ang hapon ni Kyungsoo ng galak sa kabila ng kirot na tila permanente na sa kanyang dibdib na baka maaaring hindi magkaroon ang anak niya ng isang kumpletong pamilya.

 

“Anong gusto mong dalhin namin sa’yo bukas, Soo? Wala ka bang pinaglilihian ngayon?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nang ihatid niya ang mga ito sa gate.

Napakaraming bagay ang gustong sabihin ni Kyungsoo ngunit pinigilan niya iyon dahil baka maging pabigat na naman siya.

“Kahit huwag na, Baek. Ayos lang ako.”

“Ice cream?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “P-Pati cake pwede ba?”

“Ano pa?”

“Mangga.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Pinisil ng kaibigan ang pisngi niya. “Basta para sa’yo at kay baby. Hinding-hindi kami magsasawang ibigay sa’yo lahat, Soo. Nandito kami ni Chanyeol para  sa’yo.”

 

Nakaalis na ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo nang maabutan siya ng kanyang Kuya Jongdae sa may sala.

Inabot nito ang mga gamot na kinakailangan niyang inumin.

“Nasabi mo ba sa kanila ang lagay mo?”

Tumango siya at kinusot ang mga mata. “Sila na raw bahala, Kuya. Pero malamang hindi na malalaman ni Jongin na may anak siya ngayon.”

“Pauwiin mo na kasi siya, Soo. Kailangan mo siya ‘di ba? Bakit mo pinagkakait sa sarili mong magkaroon ng kompletong pamilya? Bakit mo pinagkakait sa sarili mo na maging masaya?”

Napayakap na lang si Kyungsoo sa pinsan.

_Bakit nga ba? Bakit nga ba pinagkakait ng mundo lahat ng bagay sa kanya?_

-

 

“Anak, kapit pa kay mama ha? Sana hindi ka magalit sa akin na wala kang papa.” Hinahaplos ni Kyungsoo ang pitong buwan na niyang tiyan.

Isa na naman ito sa mga gabing hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapaiyak. Mas nagiging emosyonal siya habang tumatagal.

Sinabi ng doktor na malaki ang tsansa na maaaring isa lang sa kanila ng kanyang anak ang mabuhay kapag nanganak siya.

Napakaraming komplikasyon dahil maaga siyang nabuntis at kahit punong-puno ng pag-aalaga si Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin naiwasan na mangyari ang pinakakinakatakutan niya.

 

Sumipa naman ang bata sa sinapupunan niya na waring naiintindihan ang sitwasyon nila.

“Taeoh, anak, mahal ka ni mama. ‘Di bale nang ako na lang ang mawala basta makita mo ang mundong ito at sana balang araw makilala mo ang papa Jongin mo. Mahal na mahal ko kayong dalawa.”

Sumipa-sipa ulit ang anak niya at napaluha si Kyungsoo. Ngunit ilang saglit din ay may kirot siyang naramdaman sa kanyang balakang at pumutok na ang kanyang panubigan.

 

-

 

“Kyungsoo, konting tiis na lang.”

Napapikit si Kyungsoo sa sakit na gumuguhit sa kanyang buong katawan habang tulak-tulak siya ng mga nurse patungong delivery room.

“Kuya, kahit anong mangyari gusto kong si Taeoh ang piliin mo.”

May takot sa mga mata ni Jongdae nang muli siyang tumitig  dito. “Kyungsoo ano bang sinasabi mo! Mabubuhay kayong dalawa!”

Ngumiti siya ng tipid at may luhang pumatak sa kanyang mga mata. “Basta Kuya Dae, si Taeoh. Siya na lang. Yung anak ko na lang iligtas mo, Kuya.”

Maliwanag na ilaw ng kisame ang nakikita niya at tila gusto niyang magpatangay doon.

“Kyungsoo?! Kyungsoo? A-Anong nangyayari sa pinsan ko? Teka – ”

Iyon huling bagay na narinig ni Kyungsoo bago tuluyang sumara ang kanyang mga mata.

 

-

 

_Gusto ni Kyungsoo na malunod. Lumutang at tumitig sa magandang ulap. Gusto niyang manatili na lang sa lugar na ‘to. Tahimik, walang sakit, at payapa._

_“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bumalik ka na.”_

_“Jongin?”_

_“Kyungsoo bumalik ka na. Hinihintay ka na namin ni Taeoh. Mahal kita.”_

_Tuluyang dumilim at sumagap si Kyungsoo nang hangin._

 

 

Mga tunog ng aparato, puting kisame at isang hikbi ng bata; kasabay niyon ay napaiyak na rin si Kyungsoo nang iabot ang anak sa kanya.

Kumirot ang puso niya dahil kamukhang-kamukha ng bata si Jongin.

“Taeoh. Taeoh Do.” Lumikha ng maliit na tunog ang sanggol at inabot nito ang hinlalaki ni Kyungsoo sa maliit nitong kamay. Umagos ang luha sa loob ng kwarto.

“Kumusta ka, Soo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “Halos magdadalawang-araw ka nang walang malay. Akala namin mawawala ka na.”

“Yeol, nandito ba si Jongin? Nanaginip ako, ginigising niya ako kasi naghihintay na raw sila ng anak namin sa akin.”

Umiling lang ang lalaki sa kanya tanda na maaaring panaginip lang talaga iyon lahat. Tumitig siya sa kanyang anak na ngayo’y nakadilat at nakatitig din sa kanya. Tila nakatitig din sa kanya si Jongin ngayon.

“’Nak, mahal kita.”

Pinisil muli ni Taeoh ang hinlalaki niya, waring pinababatid na mahal niya rin si Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Lumipas ang ilang buwan at pabalik-balik pa rin sila Kyungsoo sa ospital, sakitin si Taeoh ngunit ngayon na yata ang pinakamalala. Halos nangingitim na ito sa kakaiyak kanina at mukhang hindi makahinga.

“Mahina ang baga ng bata, kailangan muna natin siyang pansamantalang manatili sa NICU para obserbahan.”

Tumango naman siya sa doktor bago ito nagpaalam sandali. Napasandal na lang si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun ngayon. Bumuhos na ang luha niya, parati na lang siyang umiiyak.

“Ano bang ginawa ko para mangyari ‘to sa akin? Sana ako na lang! Ako na lang yung nahihirapan huwag na yung anak ko.” Humagulgol si Kyungsoo sa mga palad niya.

Gugustuhin na lang niyang mamamatay kung pati si Taeoh ay mawawala pati sa kanya. Ito na ang kaligayahan ni Kyungsoo ngayon, at kahit mahirap ay gusto niya itong palakihin mag-isa.

“Kyungsoo, magdasal na lang tayo at saka lakasan mo ang loob mo. Hindi mawawala si Taeoh. Nandito kami, kaming pamilya mo para sa’yo.”

 

_“Ako ang pamilya mo simula pa noon.”_

Napangiti na lang ng mapait si Kyungsoo, napakaraming alalala ang gustong bumalik.

_Pamilya. Si Taeoh lamang ang pamilya niya._

 

-

 

“Mama. Taeoh, ‘nak, sabihin mo mama.” Pinindot niya ang matatabang pisngi nito habang mas interesado pa ang anak sa mga laruan nitong nakakalat sa kanilang rubber mat. Sabado ngayon at off ni Kyungsoo sa trabaho kaya marami siyang oras para sa anak.

Nang bumuti ang lagay ni Taeoh, agad na naghanap si Kyungsoo ng mapapasukan. Tinanggihan niya ang tulong ng mga kaibigan pati na ng kanyang Kuya Jongdae dahil gusto niyang paghirapan lahat. Gusto niyang maging ganap na magulang para sa kanyang anak.

“Taeoh! Say mama. Mama Soo.”

Gumapang ang bata palayo nang istorbuhin niya ito sa nilalaro nito.

Umingit si Kyungsoo at tinawanan lang siya ni Jongdae.

“Napakasungit ni Taeoh.” Reklamo niya sa pinsan.

“Nagmana sa’yo ‘yang anak mo. Napaka-bugnutin, paano palagi mong kinukulit.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo at binuhat ang anak na nginangata na ang laruan nito. Umalma ito at inirapan siya kaya naman pinugpog ni Kyungsoo ng halik ang mukha nito. “Magagalit ka na sa akin? Hmm?”

Panay hagikgik ni Taeoh at hinahampas ang mukha niya. “Mama. Taeoh, sabihin mo Mama.”

Hinawakan ng anak ang kanyang mukha. “-Ma!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napatitig din kay Jongdae na ngiting-ngiti ngayon.

“Isa pa ‘nak! Mama! Mama Soo!”

“-Ma Too!”

“Jongdae!”

“-Ndae!”

 

Halos malamog na si Taeoh sa yakap ng tatay nito.

“I love you, ‘nak.”

“-Byu!” Hiyaw ni Taeoh at nagpapalakpak ito sa harap nila.

 

Wala nang pagsidlan ang ligaya ni Kyungsoo dahil sa wakas ay siya ang first word ng kanyang anak. _Mama._

Hinehele ito ni Kyungsoo at bahagyang humuhuni ng oyayi rito. Inalapag niya ang bata sa kuna at saka nang mahimbing na ang tulog ng anak.

 

“Kyungsoo? Bakit gising ka pa?” Tanong ni Jongdae sa kanya nang maabutan siya nitong naglilista ng mga gastusin para sa mga susunod na buwan.

“Nagba-budget lang Kuya. May check up si Taeoh sa susunod na linggo. Malapit na rin siyang mag-birthday, kailangan magtipid.”

“Kyungsoo, pamilya mo na ako ngayon. ‘Di ba sabi ko sa’yo nandito ako, kaya ko namang tulungan ka na magpalaki kay Taeoh. Kung gusto mong bumalik ng pag-aaral, tutulungan kita.”

Nag-init ang sulok ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Kuya, Salamat. Magsasabi ako kung hindi ko na kaya pero sa ngayon hayaan niyo muna ako. Kinakaya pa naman. Si Taeoh muna ang mauuna.”

Nakakaunawang tumango ang kanyang pinsan bago siya nito iniwan sa kusina at saka pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha.

 

_Ang hirap pa ring mag-isa._

-

 

Nairaos naman ang unang kaarawan ni Taeoh at hindi na nakatanggi pa si Kyungsoo na tulungan siya ng mga kaibigan at ng kanyang Kuya. Maliit na salo-salo lang ang naganap sa tahanan nila ngunit punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang natanggap ng kanyang anak.

“Kamukhang-kamukha ka na ni Jongin.” Nagpanting ang mga tainga ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun habang nagliligpit ng mga pinagkainan.

“-Ngin?” Tumitig pa si Taeoh sa ninong nito na mukhang aliw na aliw sa mga pinagsasabi ng lalaki.

“Oo, si Jongin yung kumag mong tatay.”

“Kumag!” Hiyaw ni Taeoh at agad namang hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun ng walis tambo.

“Kung ano-anong tinuturo mo sa bata!”

Tinapik-tapik nito si Taeoh na mukhang inaantok na ngayon. “Totoo naman ha. Bakit, nasaan na ba si Jongin ngayon? Akala ko ba sasabihin ng mga magulang niya sa kanya?”

Napaupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng kaibigan. “Hinayaan ko na. Isa pa may kasalanan din naman ako kay Jongin pero di na bale, malay mo pag nagtagal magkita ulit kami.”

“Mahal mo pa ba?”

Tumitig siya sa anak na habang lumalaki ay mas nagiging kamukha ni Jongin. “Oo naman. Hindi naman mawawala ‘yon.”

 

Tila may gusto pang sabihin si Baekhyun ngunit hindi na ito nagsalita pa. Nanahimik na lang sila habang nadarama pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kirot sa kanyang dibdib.

 

-

 

Hindi pinagkait ni Kyungsoo kay Taeoh na makilala ang tatay nito. Lumilipas ang mga araw at paminsan-minsan ay pinapakita niya sa anak ang mga naitago niyang litrato dati.

At para sa isang dalawang taong gulang na bata ay masiyadong matalino at maintindihin si Taeoh. Tahimik ito sa ibang tao subalit kung magugustuhan niya ang mga iyon, nagiging madaldal ang anak.

“Mama, Papa?” Hinila ni Taeoh ang laylayan ng kanyang damit at inabot ang 1x1 ni Jongin na nakalagay dati sa wallet ni Kyungsoo.

Tumalungko siya at kinuha iyon dito. Napangiti ng mapait si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig doon.

“Mama, love papa?”

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang mga luhang tumulo ng walang dahilan. “Love ko, anak. Love ko si Papa mo.”

“Bakit kaw iyak?” Ngumuso si Taeoh at naaalala niya si Jongin kapag hindi nito makuha ang gusto nito. Ihahaba nito ang mga nguso at hindi naman matitiis ni Kyungsoo ang kasintahan.

Araw-araw, nagiging masakit na alaala ni Jongin si Taeoh na tila ba palaging isinasampal kay Kyungsoo ang mga maling desisyon niya sa buhay.

“Miss ko na si Papa mo.”

Niyakap siya ni Taeoh sa maliliit nitong bisig. “Ma, huwag na po ikaw cry. Ako po love kita. ‘Di bati papa kasi cry ka.”

Napangiti na rin si Kyungsoo rito at kinarga ang anak. “I love you ‘nak.”

“Abyu mama Soo!” At saka humalik ng matunog sa kanyang pisngi.

 

 

-

 

Lumaki si Taeoh na maraming bawal, maraming kulang. Bawal magpagod, bawal makipaglaro parati sa labas dahil baka magkasakit ito. Gustong protektahan ni Kyungsoo ang anak dahil ito ang tanging kayamanan niya.

At kahit pa mahirap na pagsabayin ang pag-aaral, pagtatrabaho, at pagiging magulang sa kanyang tatlong taong gulang na anak ay pilit na kinakaya ni Kyungsoo.

Tatlong taong gulang na ang anak kaya pumapasok na rin si Taeoh sa daycare center malapit sa kanila at sabay silang dalawa na nag-aaral.

Kalong-kalong niya ang bata ngayon na tapos nang gumawa ng assignments nito. Madalas nitong hawak-hawak ang picture ni Kyungsoo at Jongin nang umalis ang huli sa bansa.

 

“Mama sino ulit?”

Paulit-ulit iyong tinatanong ni Taeoh na para bang kailangang tandaan ng bata na tatay nito si Jongin.

“Papa mo. Jongin.”

Ikiniling nito ang ulo sa kanya. “Wala pa rin dito siya?”

“Wala.”

“Saan siya mama? Doon sa layo? Parang si lolo lola?”

Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo sa bata. Kumikirot man ang puso niya ay nananatili siyang masaya dahil sa kanyang munting pinakamamahal.

“Hindi, doon sa layo kasi nagtatrabaho si Papa mo.”

Tumango naman si Taeoh ngunit sumimangot din ito agad. “Ayaw ko Jongin! Pangit! Mama Soo, danda tapos love ko kasi dito lang siya. Jongin sa layo, ‘di ko love.”

“’Nang Baek danda rin pero ‘Nong Yeol pangit kasi lagi ako aaway.”

Napatawa si Kyungsoo sa pagiging bibo ng anak. Dumaldal pa ito nang dumaldal hanggang sa mapagod na rin ito.

 

Ito na ang tanging kaligayahan ni Kyungsoo sa halos kulang tatlong taon. At kuntento na siya rito kahit palaging may hinahanap ang kanyang puso.

 

-

**_Lumipas ang tatlo pang taon._ **

****

“Ma! Bilisan mo! Male-late na tayo! Dali.” Hinila siya ni Taeoh at nagmamadaling isinara ni Kyungsoo ang bag ng anak.

Grade 1 na si Taeoh at palaging excited na pumasok sa eskwelahan. Napakasipag at napakatalinong bata habang lumalaki.

“Teka lang naman anak. Yung baon mo pa!”

“Mama naman!” Nagmamaktol na si Taeoh sa may pintuan at tumalungko si Kyungsoo sa harap habang sakbit ang bag nito.

“Taeoh maaga pa, yung butones mo hindi pa ayos sige ka, hindi ka na pogi niyan.” Asar niya habang inaayos ang uniporme ng anak.

Hinding-hindi mapapagod si Kyungsoo na sabihin na tila pinagbiyak na bunga si Taeoh at si Jongin at araw-araw pa rin siyang nananalangin na sana ay dumating din ang araw na makompleto sila bilang isang pamilya.

 

“Mama pogi ako kaya ayusin mo na po yung butones ko.” Ngumuso na naman ang bata at hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi.

“Bango-bango ng anak ko ang pogi-pogi pa.”

Niyakap siya ni Taeoh at humalik din sa kanyang pisngi. “Kamukha ko si Jongin?”

Napahalakhak si Kyungsoo, ayaw na ayaw ng anak na tawaging _papa_ ang tatay nito.

“Papa Jongin.”

“Jongin! Jongin lang! ‘Di ko pa siya nakikita!” Sinamaan siya ng tingin ng anak at kinurot naman ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi nito. Hinila niya ito palabas pagkatapos nilang magpaalam kay Jongdae.

 

 

“Ma Soo, huwag mo na po ako buhatin! Big boy na ako!” Reklamo na naman ni Taeoh habang buhat-buhat niya ito pagbaba nila ng jeep.

“Ay sus! Totoo ba? Parang kanina gusto mo pa buhatin kita. Okay, di na kita bubuhatin.”

Ibinaba niya si Taeoh at inakay ito habang patawid sila ng kalsada. Hinila nito ang laylayan ng kanyang damit at tumitig sa kanya. “Mama. Joke lang po. Buhat mo na ako. Please.”

“Ayoko nga. ‘Di mo naman ata love si mama eh.”

Tumalon-talon si Taeoh sa harap niya at mas lalong nanghaba ang mga nguso. Lahat ng bagay ay nakuha na nito kay Jongin, mula sa itsura hanggang sa pagkilos nito.

“Love kita mama! Buhat mo na po ako!” Hiyaw ni Taeoh at ikinurap pa ang mga mata sa kanya. Sinunod niya ang gusto ng anak at kinarga ito hanggang sa may tapat ng gate ng eskwelahan.

 

“Mag-aaral kang mabuti, bawal makipag-away ha. Behave ka lang, okay?” Paalala ni Kyungsoo habang hindi na mapakali si Taeoh at gusto nang pumila sa mga kaklase nito.

“At saka susunduin ka ni Tatay Dae mo mamaya dahil may work pa si Mama. I love you, ‘nak.”

Humalik si Taeoh sa pisngi niya. “I love you, mama Soo!”

Nagtatakbo na ang anak niya papasok at kinabahan na naman si Kyungsoo dahil baka madapa ito o mapano ito. Ibang usapan na sapagkat nagsisimula na si elementary si Taeoh. Maraming gastusin, nakakapagod ngunit masaya siya dahil lumalaki si Taeoh na mabait at masunurin.

 

 

-

 

Maayos naman ang trabaho ni Kyungsoo, nakakaraos sa sahod nang hindi ganong humihingi ng tulong sa iba. Sapat na ‘yon para sa kanila ni Taeoh.

“Alam mo na ba ang balita? May bagong boss na raw bukas.” ‘Di maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na makinig sa usapan ng mga kaopisina niya habang naglilipit siya ng gamit upang makauwi na.

Palagi siyang nag-o-overtime dahil nakakatawa man kung sasabihin, nagtrabaho si Kyungsoo sa kompanya nila Jongin sa pamamagitan ng ate ng lalaki.

Ito lang ang nagpakita ng malasakit kay Kyungsoo simula noon, dahil matapos ang panganganak niya, hindi na niya sinubukan pang lumapit pa sa mga ito.

“Yung nag-iisang anak daw na lalaki ng mga Kim.”

Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo, hindi na siya nagulat pero hindi niya alam kung paano niya haharapin muli si Jongin.

 

-

 

Napaupo si Kyungsoo sa sofa at napasubsob sa mga palad niya. Ang daming mga alaalang bumabalik. Akala niya nakalimutan na niya.

_“May bago na si Jongin, kalimutan mo na siya, Soo. Hindi na mabilang kung ilan na ba.”_

_Napako lang ang tingin niya sa litrato ni Jongin at ng bago nito habang nakasampay ang braso nito sa balikat ng isang may katangkarang lalaki. Ngiting-ngiti ang mga ito._

 

Napahagulgol siya. Wala na rin siyang karapatang masaktan, isa pa pitong taon na rin ang nakakaraan pero bakit masakit pa rin?

 

“Kyungsoo? Ayos ka lang?”

Wala na siyang nagawa pa kundi yakapin ang kuya niya. “Jongin,” iyon lang ang tanging nasabi niya.

Panay lang ang haplos nito sa likod niya ngunit walang magagawa ang mga haplos na ‘yon sa dami ng bumabagabag sa kanya.

“Paano kung malaman ni Jongin? Paano kung gusto niyang kuhanin si Taeoh sa akin?”

“Ilalaban natin, Soo. Magtiwala ka lang. Walang kukuha kay Taeoh sa’yo.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo kahit punong-puno ng luha ang kanyang pisngi. “Siya na lang yung meron ako, Kuya Dae. Hindi ko na alam kung kakayanin ko pa kung pati siya mawawala sa akin.”

_Lahat na lang ng minamahal ni Kyungsoo, nawawala sa kanya._

 

“Hindi ko hahayaan na mangyari ‘yon, Soo. Magpahinga ka na. Kanina ka pa hinihintay ng anak mo.”

 

 

At tumabi siya kay Taeoh, ngunit kahit anong biling niya sa higaan, hindi pa rin niya magawang makatulog ng maayos.

 

 

-

Mabilis na dumating ang bukas. Mugto ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, kulang sa tulog at hindi mapalagay habang inaasikaso ni Taeoh.

“’Nak, si tatay mo muna maghahatid at susundo sa’yo. Huwag kang sasama kung kani-kanino ah? Taeoh, anak, mahal na mahal ka ni Mama.”

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pagdaan ng takot sa mata ng anak nang mangilid ang kanyang mga luha. “Ma, huwag ka umiyak. I love you, Mama Soo.”

Niyakap siya ni Taeoh at humalik sa kanyang pisngi, kahit papaano’y napayapa noon ang kanyang loob.

 

-

 

Nakatipon sila sa isang malaking bulwagan at damang-dama ni Kyungsoo ang kaba habang nakikita niyang nagsisipasukan na sa loob ang mga board members. Ilang saglit pa’y dumating na rin ang mga magulang ni Jongin.

Naghahalo ang pait sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang tinititigan ang mga ito. At kasunod ni Junmyeon at Yixing ay si Jongin. Nahigit niya ang hininga at gusto na niyang tumakbo paalis.

Lahat ng alaala habang magkasama pa sila noon ay kusang bumabalik. Dahil si Jongin pa rin ang lalaking pinakamamahal ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ngunit habang naglalakad si Jongin sa papasok ng bulwagan ay may babaeng nakakapit sa mga braso nito. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung dinadaya lang ba siya ng kanyang mata nang dagling magtagpo ang paningin nila ni Jongin.

Yumuko si Kyungsoo at pinahid ang luhang gusto na namang kumawala sa kanyang mga mata.

 

Buong programa at iniwasan niya si Jongin, hindi makahinga si Kyungsoo habang tinititigan itong nakangiti sa babaeng kasama nito ngayon.

Ipinarada rin nito iyon sa mga bisita nilang marahil ay investors ng kompanya. Kita niya ang interes at pagkamangha sa mga mata ng mga ito.

Tila humahanga ang mga tao kay Jongin. Habang tumatagal, tumatatak na rin sa isip ni Kyungsoo na tama lang na nagsakripisyo siya para kay Jongin noon kahit kasabay ng pagtupad ng mga pangarap nito ay siya ring maglimot nito sa kanya.

 

-

 

Nakaupo lang si Kyungsoo sa isang sulok, hinihintay na lumipas pa ang mga minuto upang makapagpaalam na siya ngunit sa hindi inaasahan ay may isang pares ng sapatos ang huminto sa tapat niya.

Napaangat siya ng tingin at kita niya ang pagkagulat sa mata ni Jongin.

“Kyungsoo?”

Tumikhim siya at nanliit sa mga titig nito. Napa-elegante ni Jongin, napakalinis, kagalang-galang. Napakalayo kay Kyungsoo ngayon.

“J-Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo, ikaw nga! Kumusta ka?” May diin sa tinig nito nang tumabi ito sa inuupuan niya.

“A-Ayos lang. Ikaw?”

“Masaya naman lalo na’t nakabalik na ako ngayon.”

Nagyuko ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa mga sapatos nilang dalawa. Ang layo-layo na ng narating ni Jongin. Mahabang katahimikan pa ang namayani sa pagitan nila nang muling magsalita si Jongin.

“Balita ko may anak ka na ha? Pagka-alis ko lang nabuntis ka na ‘di ba?”

Napahinga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at hindi niya alam ang isasagot kay Jongin kaya tumango na lang siya.

“Bakit hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin? Masaya bang pagmukhain akong tanga?”

“H-Hindi naman sa ganon.” Napahikbi na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo, pilit niyang pinapakalma ang sarili dahil mali si Jongin, hindi nito alam ang tunay na nangyari.

 

“Pero, okay lang. Huwag ka nang magpaliwanag. Isa pa wala naman akong pakialam sa ginawa mo kaso, nakakahiya Kyungsoo. Kailangan mo ba talaga kaming pagsabayin noon? At nagawa mo pala talaga ‘yon. Sinong mag-aakala?”

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin at kitang-kita niya ang panunuya sa mata nito sa kabila ng mga ngiting ibinigay nito sa kanya kanina.

Bumulong si Jongin ngunit dinig na dinig niya pa rin ‘yon. “Ang landi.”

 

“Nasaan na pala yung tatay ng anak mo?”

“W-Wala.” Bulong niya.

Napahalakhak si Jongin sa kanya at napailing. “’Di ka pinanagutan?”

 _Hindi. Kasi hindi mo naman alam._ Iyon ang gustong sabihin ni Kyungsoo dito.

“T-Tama na, Jongin.” Naiiyak niyang sabi.

“Tama na? Anong karapatan mong sabihin na tama na Kyungsoo?” Ngumisi si Jongin sa kanya. “Pero kagaya nga ng sabi ko, uulitin ko lang na wala naman akong pakialam sa’yo at sa kung anong gagawin mo. Kaso sana lang umayos ka sa kompanya ko. Huwag na huwag kang magloloko dahil hindi ako magdadalawang-isip na tanggalan ka ng trabaho.

Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri at tahimik na tumango lang kay Jongin. Nabibingi na siya.

_Malandi, disgrasyada, walang asawa._

 

“Tandaan mo Kyungsoo, matagal na tayong tapos simula noong niloko mo ako at ngayon boss mo na ako, empleyado lang kita. Huwag mong isipin na mag-iiba ang turing ko sa’yo dahil sa nakaraan natin dahil hindi. Wala na ‘yon lahat.”

 

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo na umalis si Jongin sa tabi niya bago niya tuluyang pinakawalan ang mga luha.

Ito na yata ang pinakamasakit na iyak ni Kyungsoo.

 

‘Yong saktan siya ng taong mahal niya at sabihan ng masasakit na salita.

Pero nilunok niya iyon lahat dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na bagay lang ‘to sa kanya dahil siya ang unang nananakit kay Jongin sa bagay na maaaring hindi nito maintindihan.

 

-

 

Palaging tulala si Kyungsoo sa bawat na dumaraan, napapansin na rin iyon ng mga kaibigan niya maging pati ni Taeoh.

“Mama? Okay ka lang po?” Tanong ni Taeoh, isang sabado na maaga ito nagising.

“Okay lang, ‘nak. Sorry hindi ka masiyado naaasikaso ni mama ha? Marami lang trabaho.”

Tumango ang bata at kumapit sa braso niya. “Mama, bakit palagi kang sad?”

“Hindi ko rin alam pero huwag mo nang isipin si Mama. Kumusta ang school mo?”

At napalitan ang mga takot ni Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng ngiti ng kanyang anak at malambing nitong tinig.

 

-

 

“Come on, Jongin.” Sabi ng babaeng dinala niya ngayon sa kompanya. Nasa kwarto sila ni Jongin at panay ang halik nito sa kanya.

Punong-puno ng alak ang sistema ni Jongin; umiikot ang kanyang pakiramdam. Ngunit sa bawat pag-ungol ng babaae sa kanyang harapan, mukha ni Kyungsoo ang nakikita niya.

‘Yong mukha nitong punong-puno ng sakit nang hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili na pagsalitaan ito ng masama.

Palagi na lang ganito na sa tuwing maghahanap si Jongin ng iba, si Kyungsoo ang tila multo na humahabol sa kanya.

 

_Tangina, anong karapatan nitong masaktan?_

 

Tumitig siya sa babaeng ni hindi na niya maalala ang pangalan ngunit hindi na niya ito maaninaw dahil puro mukha ni Kyungsoo ang nasa isip niya. Ang ngiti nito, ang tinig nito.

“Get out.”

Kumalas ang babae sa kanya, pulang-pula ang mga labi nito at tila nasusuka na lang si Jongin.

“Ano?! Tangina palagi ka na lang ganito Jongin! Tatawagan mo lang ako pag nangangati ka. Anong problema mo?”

Naglabas si Jongin ng ilang libo at binigay iyon sa babae. “Umalis ka. Magpakalayo-layo ka. Ayoko nang makita ka pa.”

Sinampal siya ng babae bago ito umalis ng kwarto.

Napasubsob si Jongin sa mga palad. Diring-diri siya sa sarili habang naglalaro sa isip niya si Kyungsoo.

Palagi na lang si Kyungsoo.

 

Nagsindi siya ng isang stick ng sigarilyo.

 

_“Kalimutan mo na siya pagkatapos babalik ka ng ‘Pinas na masaya kahit wala siya. Maging masaya ka na Jongin. Hindi mo kailangan ng taong kagaya niya.”_

 

Pero iyon lang yata ang ‘di niya kayang gawin. Mayaman na si Jongin, titulado, malayo na ang narating niya sa buhay. Malayo na rin pati ang agwat nilang dalawa pero hindi pa rin niya makalimutan si Kyungsoo. Nasasaktan siya na masaya rin ito kahit wala siya, imbes na dapat ay si Jongin ang masaya nang wala na ito sa buhay niya.

 

Bumuga siya ng usok, pilit na binubuhay ang galit na matagal nang wala sa puso’t isip niya. Dahil imbis na pagkamuhi ang nadarama niya, puro sakit na lang ang kasama ng bawat alaala nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Sa bawat araw na ginagawa ng Diyos ay palaging nadudurog si Kyungsoo. Pagod na pagod siya habang naghahanda pauwi. Napakaraming tinatambak na trabaho sa kanya at hindi niya alam kung sinasadya iyon ni Jongin o ano lang.

Parati siyang pinaakyat ni Jongin sa opisina nito. Maya’t maya na parang si Kyungsoo lang ang empleyado nito sa kompanya.

Ibang babae na naman ang kasama ni Jongin nang pumasok ito kanina sa kompanya. Ilang buwan na rin nang muli silang magkita.

May kurot pa rin sa puso niya habang pinagmamasdang masaya na ito sa piling ng iba.

 

Malakas ang buhos ng ulan nang makababa si Kyungsoo ng opisina. Kanina pa siya tinatawagan ng kanyang Kuya Jongdae dahil may sakit si Taeoh at inaatake na naman ng hika nito.

 

“Kuya, malakas pa yung ulan. Hihintayin ko lang tumila saglit. Si Taeoh, kumusta?” May kagat ng pag-aalala sa boses ni Kyungsoo nang sagutin niya ang tawag ng pinsan dahil ngayon na lang ulit nagkasakit ng matindi ang anak.

“Soo, bilisan mo ng pag-uwi. Napagod na kakaiyak yung anak mo. Ayaw matulog kasi gusto kang hintayin.”

 

Ilang saglit pa siyang naghintay subalit wala pa ring balak ang langit na pagbigyan si Kyungsoo.

“Tumila ka na, please.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo at isang pamilyar na tawa ang nadinig niya.

_Si Jongin._

“Hatid na kita? Mamaya pa ‘yan titila.”

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pride at napatango na lang siya kay Jongin.

 

 

Tahimik lang sila sa kotse ni Jongin, amoy na amoy niya ang pamilyar na bango nito sa loob at mas lalo lang nangungulila si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya itong yakapin; sabihin na may sakit ang anak nila. Gusto niyang kumuha ng lakas dito.

_Gusto niyang sabihin na hindi na niya kaya at kailangan niya ito._

“Saan nga pala kita ihahatid? Sa dating bahay pa rin?”

“Hindi. Sa bahay na lang ni Kuya Dae.”

“Anong nangyari sa dati niyong bahay?”

“Binenta ko para may pangsuporta sa pagbubuntis ko noon.”

Tumango si Jongin at nagkatitigan silang dalawa sa rearview mirror. “Pero Kyungsoo sa totoo lang bakit sa dami ng ipapalit mo sa akin ‘yon pang di ka kayang panindigan?”

Yumuko lang si Kyungsoo, nanliliit sa kupasin niyang maong. Napakasimple niya kompara sa lalaking boss na niya ngayon. “Hindi ko rin alam.”

 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jongin. “Ang dami kong gustong itanong sa’yo pero ayoko nang isipin ‘yon. Masaya naman na ako, maganda ang buhay lalo na nang nagkasira tayo. Kaya salamat, Kyungsoo kung di dahil doon hindi ko pa malalaman na niloko mo ako.”

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang bikig sa lalamunan niya. Nanghahapdi ang mga mata. “I’m sorry, Jongin.”

Iyon lang ang nasabi niya kahit gusto niyang sumigaw, umiyak, at magalit.

“Tingnan mo kung anong nangyari sa’yo ngayon, Kyungsoo. Ayan yung pinagpalit mo sa’kin. Iniwan ka din pagkatapos kang anakan. Lahat iiwanan ka rin.” Umiling-uling si Jongin habang diretso pa rin ang titig nito sa kalsada.

Ang sakit-sakit na para bang idinidiin ni Jongin sa kanya na totoo naman, iniiwanan si Kyungsoo ng lahat ng minamahal niya.

 

“Nakatapos ka ba ng pag-aaral mo? Nag-aaral ba yung anak mo?”

“Oo,” Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Tama na, Jongin. Kung iinsultuhin mo lang ako, ihinto mo na lang ang sasakyan. Bababa na ako.”

“Nagbibiro lang ako. Tinatanong lang kita.”

“Puwes hindi biro ‘yon, Jongin! Puwede mo akong insultuhin na malandi ako, disgrasyada, ano pa ba?! Pero huwag na huwag mong idadamay ang anak ko rito.”

“Gusto ko lang namang makauwi na dahil inaatake ng sakit yung anak ko! Hindi dahil pinasakay mo ako sa kotse mo, puwede mo na akong insultuhin.

Napapreno si Jongin at sinamantala ‘yon ni Kyungsoo. Kinalag niya ang seatbelt at ibinukas ang pintuan.

“Salamat, Mr. Kim.”

 

Hindi na pinansin ni Kyungsoo ang tuloy-tuloy na pagpatak ng ulan sa kanyang balat. Naghahalo ang tubig maging pati ang luha niya sa pisngi.

 

_Ganitong-ganito rin nang malaman ni Kyungsoo na buntis siya._

-

 

Basang-basa si Kyungsoo nang makauwi siya sa kanila. Pagod na pagod dala ng ulan at pati na rin ng pag-aalala niya sa anak.

 “Kuya si Taeoh?” Tanong niya kay Jongdae na nag-aabang sa may terasa ng bahay.

“Nakatulog na kakahintay sa’yo. Pasensya ka na, Kyungsoo. Masiyadong naaliw si Taeoh kakalaro sa mga kapitbahay natin.”

Pagod siyang ngumiti rito habang hinuhubad ang may kalumaan ng sapatos. Tuluyan nang bumigay ang sapatos niyang niluma na ng panahon. Napangiwi siya. Hindi pa niya kayang bumili ng bago sa ngayon.

“Anong nangyari sa’yo, Soo?”

Ikwinento niya rito ang mga naganap sa kotse ng lalaki.

 

“E gago pala ‘yon! Huwag mong sabihin na wala kang ginawa, Kyungsoo?!”

“Tama naman siya, e.” Tahimik niyang sagot.

“Walang totoo sa mga sinasabi niya sa’yo! Matapang ka kasi kinaya mo ‘to lahat.” Napayakap si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae, basa pa rin dulot ng ulan subalit hindi na niya napigilan muli ang mga luha.

“Ikaw lang naman kasi ang nagpupumilit na mag-trabaho doon. Mag-resign ka na, Kyungsoo. Kaya ko naman kayong buhayin ng pamangkin ko.”

“Salamat, Kuya. Pag-iisipan ko.”

-

 

“Mama, bakit ikaw iyak?” Tanong ni Taeoh habang nakakandong ito sa kanya. Mataas na ang sikat ng araw, nakakain na rin si Taeoh at mabuti na ang pakiramdam nito kahit paano.

Hinalikan niya ang ituktok ng noo nito. “Wala, nag-aalala lang si Mama sa’yo. Saka nakita ko ang papa mo kagabi.”

“Jongin?”

“Oo, ‘nak.”

Isinubsob mabuti ng bata ang mukha sa kanyang leeg. Damang-dama niya ang banayad nitong paghinga at nakakalma niyon si Kyungsoo. “Mama, bad si Jongin! Kasi pinapaiyak ka niya. Sorry po mama kung matagal kaming naglaro  kahapon.”

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa anak na unti-unting nahihimbing sa kanyang bisig. “Okay lang anak. Dapat nararanasan mong maging masaya kasama ang mga kalaro mo. Sorry kung nagkulang sa’yo noon si Mama, ah? Sorry ang daming bagay yung pinagkait ko sa’yo. Anak, Taeoh, mahal na mahal kita.”

“I love you po, mama.” Bulong ni Taeoh sa kanya.

 

-

 

Pinatigas ni Kyungsoo ang damdamin nang pumasok siya ngayong linggo. Hindi puwedeng naaapektuhan pa rin siya dahil kay Jongin. Puwede nito ng sabihin kahit ano sa kanya ngunit hindi naman nito alam ang totoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, dalhin mo ‘to kay Mr. Kim.” Tawag sa kanya ng kanyang supervisor.

“H-Ho? Ako?”

“Yes, ikaw ang sinabi niya na magdala ng files na kakailanganin sa meeting mamayang hapon. Ihatid mo na at kanina pa niya ‘to hinihintay.”

Kinuha na Kyungsoo ang mga papeles at umakyat sa floor nila Jongin Nanginginig ang mga kamay niya nang mahina siyang kumatok sa pinto.

 

Pumasok siya at tahimik na inilapag ang mga papel sa lamesa ng lalaki. Nakatalikod ito sa kanya at aalis na sana si Kyungsoo nang biglang tumikhim si Jongin dahilan upang mapatigil siya.

“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, I’m sorry sa mga nasabi ko kahapon.”

Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapahikbi ngunit hindi na niya napigilan pa. “A-Ayos lang, M-Mr. Kim.”

Iniikot siya ni Jongin sa harapan ngunit hindi niya kayang salubungin ang mga mata nito. Tuloy-tuloy lang sa pagpatak ang mga luha niya.

“Kyungsoo, patawarin mo ako.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung para saan ito humihingi ng tawad.

Nag-angat siya ng tingin at mababakas ang pagod sa mga mata ni Jongin. Gusto niyang hawakan ito, yakapin kagaya ng dati. Pero hindi na puwede ‘yon.

“Wala kang kasalanan. Parehas lang tayong pagod kahapon, naiintindihan ko ‘yon. Jongin ako yung dapat mag-sorry sa’yo. Patawarin mo ako sa lahat ng bagay na hindi ko sinasadyang gawin sa’yo.”

Umiling-ilang ito at tipid na ngumiti sa kanya. “Tama na. Hindi pa siguro ‘to yung tamang oras para pag-usapan natin ang mga bagay na ‘yan. Umuwi ka na muna. Asikasuhin mo yung anak mo.”

“Salamat.”

 

-

 

Isang linggong hindi pumasok si Kyungsoo, inasikaso niya si Taeoh pati na rin ang mga kaibigan niyang para niyang anak kung hanap-hanapin siya.

 

“Aba, himala nandito ka ngayon!” Salubong  ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang pinapakain nito si Taeoh ng hapunan.

Hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang sapatos at inilapag ang mga pinamiling grocery sa lamesa.

“’Di niyo ba alam? Naka-leave ako ng isang linggo. Hanggang sa makalawa pa ako bago pumasok ulit.”

Humalakhak si Baekhyun na nasa tabi ng nobyo nito. “Ikaw? Ikaw, Kyungsoo magle-leave sa trabaho?”

“Hmm. Pinag-leave ako ni Jongin.”

Biglang tumahimik sa buong kusina at  tanging kalansing lang ng mga kubyertos ang madidinig.

“Jongin? As in yung kupal mong ex?!”

“Chanyeol –”

“Yung gagong ‘yon?! Seryoso ka ba Kyungsoo! Ano, bakit ka pinag-leave? May bayag na ba siya para panagutan ‘yang anak niyo? Tangina kamo niya.”

Napahinga si Kyungsoo at napahilot na lang sa sentido.

“Chanyeol yung bibig mo! Nandito pa si Taeoh.”

“’Nak, akyat ka muna sa kwarto ng tatay Dae mo. Mag-uusap lang kami nila ninong mo.”

 

Tumalilis paakyat agad si Taeoh bitbit ang biskwit nito at napaupo si Kyungsoo sa gilid ng lamesa.

“Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyayari sa amin ni Jongin. Kung bakit pabago-bago siya. Sala sa init, sala sa lamig. Magagalit tapos bigla na lang magso-sorry sa akin.”

Tinitigan siya ni Baekhyun na tila ba naloloko na si Kyungsoo sa mga pinagsasabi nito. “Kyungsoo naman! Huwag kang padalos-dalos. ‘Di dahil ganyan si Jongin, e biglaan na lang siyang magbabago. Paano kung masaktan ka na naman?”

Nagkibit-balikat siya at ipinako ang tingin sa natutunaw na yelo sa baso ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

“Alam kong pinoprotektahan niyo lang ako pero kaya ko ‘to. Hayaan niyong ako ang umayos ng gusot sa pagitan naming dalawa. Kung ayaw talaga ni Jongin, wala akong magagawa.”

 

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang bikig sa lalamunan. Hipokrito siya sa madaling sabi dahil hindi niya pa rin kayang tanggapin lahat.

 

“Soo, mahal mo pa ba?”

 

“Oo. Sobra.”

 

-

 

Nagpatuloy ang buhay ni Kyungsoo sa kompanya ni Jongin. Hindi na sila ganoon kadalas na magkita dahil panay lang ang iwas niya sa lalaki.

Hindi niya kailangang makita ito para malaman lahat ng ginagawa nito. Nariyan ang mga tsismosang katrabaho ni Kyungsoo na palaging updated sa ganap ni Jongin.

Kung may _flavor of the month_ ba ito at iba pa.

 

Kung gusto niyang tumigil na ng tuluyan sa pagkahibang dito, kailangan niyang simulan ‘yon sa pamamagitan ng pagtanggal niya rito sa kanyang sistema.

 

Isa pa ay mas naging abala ang lahat dahil may kailangan silang i-close na accout ng isang bagong investor. Bilang ang department nila Kyungsoo ang may direktang ugnayan kay Jongin, isa sila sa mga naka-toka sa mga trabahong ibinigay ng kanilang boss.

 

Nasa conference room sila, naghihintay ng resulta sa meeting ni Jongin at ng mga board members. Halos lahat ay kabado dahil maraming bagay ang nakasalalay dito.

 

Ilang saglit pa ay pumasok si Jongin pati ang kapatid nito. Ngumiti nang pagkalawak-lawak sa kanila.

“We made it!”

Naghiyawan sa buong kwarto, inalog siya ng mga ka-opisina, nagngitian, nag-ingay at nagpalakpakan.

Ngunit ang pinaka-importante sa lahat ay ang pagngiti ni Jongin nang magtama ang mata nilang dalawa.

Mainit ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo punung-puno ng mga bagay na gusto niyang sabihin dito.

“Ligpit na kayo, dinner and drinks tonight!” Ngisi ni Jongin sa kanilang lahat.

 

-

 

Tuloy lang sa paggalaw si Jongin sa tugtugin. Maingay sa loob ng Valkyrie, punong-puno ng alak ang sistema niya at pakiramdam niya’y lumulutang siya sa hangin.

Tinabig siya ni Sehun at ngumisi siya rito. “Tol, ang lala mo na!”

Tumawa lang siya at nagpatuloy sa pagtalon-talon sa dance floor. Ganitong-ganito sila noong alak pa ang sandalan ni Jongin.

Ilang saglit pa’y lumapit siya sa may bar counter, humingi ng pinakamatapang na inumin at inisang-lagok iyon.

Gusto niyang lunurin ulit ang sarili. Litong-lito na siya sa damdamin. Sa bawat pagtungga niya sa alak ay mas lalong dumadami ang katanungan ni Jongin hanggang sa hindi na niya maramdaman ang mga bagay.

Umuugong sa paligid at panay lang sa pagpintig ang kanyang sentido.

Napako ang paningin niya sa kanyang katabi. Inilapag niya malapit dito ang alak at ngumiti rito.

“O, inumin mo. Sagot ko ‘yan lahat basta makipag-usap ka sa akin.”

Hindi na nadinig pa ni Jongin ang sarili, tuloy-tuloy sa pagsasalita sa kabila ng kalasingan sa kanyang katawan.

Kamukha na naman ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking kausap niya. Binabaliw siya ng imahe nito, ni hindi na siya makatulog sa gabi sa kakaisip dito.

“Alam mo, kamukha mo yung ex ko,” Tumawa si Jongin, nag-iinit ang mga mata. “Ay! Mali! Hindi ko pala ex kasi hindi naman kami nag-break.”

Sa nanlalabong paningin ay inilagay ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa kanyang baba at tumingin sa mga alak na nakalagay sa isang tabi.

“Umalis kasi ako e, wala naman akong magawa. Akala ko may babalikan pa ako sa kanya. Tangina! Niloko lang ako.”

Napasinghot si Jongin, hindi na niya alam pa ang mga nangyayari. Wala nang preno ang kanyang bibig at nakadama ng kagaanan ng loob sa isang estranghero.

“Tangina binaliw ko ‘yong sarili ko kakaisip sa kung anong nangyari sa amin. Puta, mahal na mahal ko eh. Ang dami kong plano para sa aming sa dalawa na pag naka-graduate ako uuwi na ako kay Kyungsoo, papakasalan ko siya at bubuo ng malaking pamilya.”

Kinusot ni Jongin ang mga mata, mahapdi iyon at pilit na kumakawala ang mag luha. “Putangina akala ko kapag umuwi ako kaya ko na pero habang tinitingnan ko siya na masaya mas lalo akong nasasaktan kasi bakit ganon! Bakit masaya siya habang wala ako? Bakit kaya niya nang wala ako? Kasi ako wasak na wasak noong nalaman ko lahat. Bakit hindi man lang niya sinabi sa akin na nabuntis pala siya!”

Nadinig ni Jongin na humikbi ang kanyang katabi ngunit pinilit lang niyang isipin na guni-guni lang ‘yon lahat.

 

“Gusto kong alamin kung ayos lang ba siya. Kung nahihirapan ba siya. Tangina! Inalagaan ko ng sobra tapos ganon lang yung mangyayari.”

 

“Minsan nga naiisip ko, kung sinabi niya sa akin na buntis siya at hindi siya kayang panagutan ng ama ng bata, aakuin ko lahat ng responsibilidad. Tatanggapin ko si Kyungsoo, kasama yung anak niya. Ibibigay ko ang apelyido ituturing na para bang sa akin ‘yon kasi mahal ko siya. Kaso putangina, napuno ako ng galit. Ni hindi ko siya kayang titigan nang di nasasaktan at napapaisip kung may mali ba sa akin bakit niya ako ginagago!”

 

Pinisil ng kausap ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay.

“Hindi niya sinasadya ‘yon. Siguro may dahilan bakit niya nagawa sa’yo ‘yon, Jongin. Pero mahal ka niya, hindi siya tumigil sa pagmamahal sa’yo.”

Napangiti ng mapait si Jongin, nag-iinit ang pakiramdam sa pamilyar na haplos ng lalaki. “Tanginang mga dahilan ‘yan! Ano bang dahilan kung bakit ganito yung nangyari? Gusto ko lang naman ng maayos na paliwanag! Iniisip ko na lang minsan na hindi ko na kailangan ‘yon dahil maganda na ang buhay ko pero araw-araw kong iniisip kung may kakulangan ba ako bilang tao.”

“Jongin, wala kang kulang. Kung meron man, ako ‘yon. Kasi hindi ako nagtiwala na maiintindihan mo yung sitwasyon ko. Jongin, anu’t ano pa man mahal kita. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita.”

Unti-unting luminaw kay Jongin lahat naaninaw niya ang mukha ng kausap. Si Kyungsoo iyon at alam ni Jongin na nanaginip lang siya. Tigmak ng luha ang mga mata nito. Malungkot ang itsura ni Kyungsoo at gusto niyang pawiin iyon lahat.

“Shh. Huwag kang umiyak, Soo. Tahan na.”

Mapait ang mga salita sa labi ni Jongin, gusto niyang magising sa panaginip na ito at itatak na lang sa alaala na muli niyang nahahawakan ang lambot ng balat ni Kyungsoo. Nadarama niya ang paghinga at nadidinig ang tinig nito.

At sa naliliyong pakiramdam ay niyakap niya si Kyungsoo. Iniukit ang bango nito at nangahas muli si Jongin nang halikan niya ang mapupulang labi ng lalaki.

 

Malambot pa rin, mainit at nakakapanlambot ng tuhod ang halik nito.

 

At minsan pa’y hinayaan ni Jongin ang sarili na managinip. At mangarap na totoo lahat ng nangyayari sa sandaling iyon.

 

-

 

 

Mainit; ang bawat hanging dumadapyo sa balat niya.

Magaspang; ang mga kamay na naglalakbay sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Dahan-dahan ang mga halik ni Jongin sa kanya. Alam ni Kyungsoo na lasing ito ngunit hinayaan niya ang sarili na makaramdam muli ng pagmamahal.

 _Pitong taon._ Pitong taon na nauhaw ang sarili sa ganitong klase ng atensyon at debosyon.

 

Hinaplos niya pisngi ni Jongin na langong-lango sa kanya ngayon. Minemorya niya lahat dito dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na kinabukasan ay sasampalin na siya ng katotohanang hindi na ito sa kanya.

 

At sa haba ng preparasyon ay sumulong si Jongin sa init at sikip ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. Dahan-dahan, habol ang bawat hininga sa bawat paggalaw at pag-indayog nito sa kanyang itaas. Mga titig na puno ng init at pagmamahal.

Mga tinig na punong-puno ng pagnanasa.

 

Itinatak iyon lahat ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isip.

Bumilis pa ang paggalaw nila sa saliw ng walang kamatayang pag-ibig na nadarama niya para kay Jongin. Pumaimbulog sila sa langit, mataas iyon at alam ni Kyungsoo na magiging masakit din ang kanyang pagbagsak.

 

Sumalampak si Jongin sa kanyang tabi, lasing ang ngiti sa labi nito at nakatulala sa kisame. Pawisan ang kanilang katawan at ikinulong siya sa init ng mga bisig ng lalaki.

Tumitig si Kyungsoo dito. Hinawi ang buhok na tumatabing sa mukha ni Jongin.

“Jongin, mahal kita.”

Tumango ito at humalik sa itutok ng noo niya. “Ako man. Ako rin, Kyungsoo. Mahal kita.”

“Mahal kita. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. Labindalawang taon na. Ikaw lang, Jongin. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko.”

Binulong iyon ni Kyungsoo, nag-iinit ang mga mata niya nang maalala ang mga sinabi ni Jongin kanina. Gusto niyang kahit sa sandaling ito ay mawala lahat ng pag-aalinlangan sa puso nito.

Na sa kabila ng lahat, gusto niyang iparating na kahit kailan ay walang iba dahil ito pa rin at ito lang ang lalaking minahal ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Shh. Sabi ko kanina ‘di ba tahan na? Ayokong umiiyak ka.”

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib nito at humalik sa ibabaw ng puso ni Jongin.

“Mahal kita.”

Mahinang tumawa ang lalaki sa kanyang tabi. Dama niya ang paggulong ng dibdib nito at napatanag si Kyungsoo.

Ang tagal niyang hinintay ang sandaling ito na muling madama si Jongin. Muling masabi ang nilalaman ng puso niya.

“Alam ko, Soo. Alam ko. Mahal din kita.” May bahid pa rin ng kalasingan ang tinig nito.

Magsasalita muli si Kyungsoo nang patakan ni Jongin ng halik ang kanyang labi.

“Bukas mo na sabihin ‘yan. Matulog na tayo, Soo.”

Tumango siya rito at muling yumakap ng mahigpit. Alam naman niyang lasing si Jongin pero sumige siya, nagbabakasali na baka bukas maging maayos na lahat.

 

“Mahal kita, Jongin.”

 

-

 

Maagang nagising si Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang mamulatan ngayong umaga si Jongin. Gusto na niyang sabihin dito ang mga bagay na kailangan nitong malaman. Gusto na niyang itama ang lahat.

Hinaplos-haplos niya ang likod nito, punong-puno ng init ang pakiramdam maging pati na rin ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

Napatigil siya sa ginagawa ng nakita niyang unti-unting nagmulat ng mata si Jongin. Tumitig ito sa kanya at humaplos din sa kanyang braso maging sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo na napipintahan ng peklat na tanda ng pagbubuntis niya kay Taeoh.

“J-Jongin.” Nauutal niyang tawag dito.

Tulala lang ito sa kanya.

“J-Jongin, naaalala mo ba yung nangyari kagabi?” Nanginginig tanong niya rito.

Umiling lang ito at saka napabangon. “Hindi. Mali. Mali ‘tong nangyari sa atin!”

Napalabi si Kyungsoo rito, nag-iinit ang mata sa mga bagay na sinasabi ni Jongin. “Huwag namang ganito, Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo lahat ng ‘to, mali. Mali yung nangyari sa atin kagabi!”

Kinusot ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata. “Pero sinabi mong mahal mo ako! Sabi mo mahal mo pa rin ako.”

“Pero lasing ako, Kyungsoo! Lahat ng ginagawa ko at sinasabi ko ay dahil lang sa lasing ako! Wala ako sa huwisyo.”

Napaupo siya sa gilid ng kama, hindi alintana ang sakit ng kanyang katawan dahil mas makirot ang kanyang puso. Isinubsob ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa kanyang mga kamay.

“Ano ‘yon? Wala lang sa’yo lahat?!”

“Bakit? Anong gusto mong maging dahilan nito lahat? Na mahal pa rin kita? Kyungsoo matanda na tayo, pareho lang nating kinailangan maglabas ng init ng katawan. ‘Yon na ‘yon! Matagal na tayong tapos.”

“P-Pero –”

Hindi na natapos pang magsalita si Kyungsoo nang putulin iyon muli ni Jongin.

“Huwag ka nang umasa, Kyungsoo. Dahil wala ka nang mapapala sa akin. Pareho lang tayong wala sa huwisyo. Saka isa pa, may anak ka na. Hindi tama ‘to! Mahiya ka naman.”

Hindi na nakatiis pa si Kyungsoo at sinampal niya ito. Naputol na ang kanyang pagtitimpi. “Tangina mo! Hindi ka na yung Jongin na kilala ko. Pagsisisihan mo ‘to lahat. Tandaan mo ‘yan.”

Nagkibit-balikat si Jongin, umigting ang mga panga nito at tumitig ng blangko sa kanya. “Damputin mo ‘yang damit mo, magbihis ka pagkatapos ay lumayas ka na sa pamamahay ko.”

Pumatak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo habang dinadampot ang mga damit sa sahig.  Dama niya ang mga mata ni Jongin at pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay ang dumi-dumi niya sa ginagawa nito sa kanya.

 

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi bago tumitig ng mataman kay Jongin. “Tandaan mo ‘tong araw na ‘to Jongin dahil kapag nalaman mo lahat, ikaw pa mismo luluhod para humingi ng tawad sa akin. At hinding-hindi kita patatawarin.”

Taas noong lumabas si Kyungsoo, nanakit ang mga balakang at binti. Ipininid niya ang pinto bago muling napahagulgol sa labas.

Lugong-lugo ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Napakatanga niya ngunit iniisip niya si Taeoh dahil gusto niyang bigyan pa rin ito ng isang masaya at buong pamilya.

Subalit, dahan-dahan nang gumuguho ang pag-asa ni Kyungsoo. Pilit niyang inaayos ang relasyon na nagkalamat na nang tuluyan.

 

Ang relasyon na hindi na maisasalba pa kahit anong gawin niya.

 

//

 

Magang-maga ang mga mata ni si Kyungsoo nang makauwi siya sa bahay. Napayakap na lang siya kay Jongdae habang ikinuwento rito ang mga nangyari nang nagdaang gabi.

Umiiyak sila pareho ng pinsan dahil nasasaktan pa rin siya at nasasaktan ito sa dinadanas niya.

“Hindi ko na kaya, Kuya.”

“Siguro Kyungsoo kailangan mo nang itigil ‘yan lahat.” Ani Jongdae habang hinahaplos ang kanyang likuran. “Kailangan mo nang isuko ang pagpapaintindi kay Jongin sa nangyari sa’yo dati. Baka paghigantihan ka lang niya. Baka lokohin at agawin sa’yo si Taeoh.”

Muling napahikbi si Kyungsoo. “Kuya, hindi ko kaya. Gusto ko lang naman bigyan si Taeoh ng kumpletong pamilya. Bakit ganito? Kasalanan ba ‘tong hinihingi ko?”

“Hindi na marahil pupwede Kyungsoo yung gusto mo. Pero huwag kang mag-alala. Nandito ako, si Chanyeol at Baekhyun para tulungan ka. Pupunan namin yung maaaring maramdaman na kakulangan ni Taeoh.”

Sunod-sunod na pumatak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Wala na yatang katapusan ang pagsakit ng kanyang damdamin.

 

“Mag-resign ka na, Kyungsoo. Hindi mo kasalanan kung nagkalamat man ang relasyon niyo ni Jongin noon. Hindi na rin tama na hinahayaan mong saktan ka lang niya ng basta gayong _ikaw_ ang mas agrabyado rito.”

 

Napahinga si Kyungsoo. Marahil tama nga na isuko at itigil na niya. Anim na taon nilang kinaya ni Taeoh na mag-isa.

Pinahid niya ang pisngi, kakayanin niya kahit ano pang mangyari.

 

//

 

Isang linggong hindi pumasok si Kyungsoo. Pinagnilayan niya ang gagawin ni desisyon bago niya pinilit ang sarili na dapat niya nang harapin si Jongin.

Dahil kung mayroong dapat na mahiya, _hindi_ si Kyungsoo iyon.

 

Tangan ang resignation letter ay agad niyang dinala iyon sa opisina ni Jongin. Masuwerte siya dahil wala ang lalaki sa loob kaya naman pagkalapag niya sa lamesa nito ay agad na bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang department.

Iniligpit niya ang mga gamit sa kanyang cubicle. Kita niya ang lungkot sa mga mata ng kanyang mga katrabaho na naging kaibigan na rin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Aalis ka na, Soo?” Tanong ni Hyunsik na siyang partner niya sa mga trabaho.

Pinahid niya ang mga luha, hindi inaasahan na kakayanin pa rin niyang umiyak.

“Oo. Kailangan na talaga.”

Mga masasayang pagbati ang ibinigay sa kanya ng mga ka-opisina.

 

Patapos na dapat si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos nang biglang tumahimik ang buong kwarto at isang nanlalamig na kamay ang humawak sa braso niya.

_Si Jongin._

Namumula ang mga mata at umigting ang panga nito sa kanya.

Hinila siya ng lalaki, hindi na nakaalma dahil sa gulat.

“Anong ginagawa mo! Jongin bitawan mo nga ako! Hindi ka ba nahihiya!” Hiyaw niya rito habang hinahatak siya nito patungong elevator.

“Let them see!”

 

Nanatili silang tahimik hanggang sa tinulak siya ni Jongin papasok sa opisina nito. Nabibingi si Kyungsoo sa lakas ng kabog ng kanyang dibdib.

 

“Anong problema mo, Jongin?!”

Umiling si Jongin sa kanya. Nangingitim ang paligid ng mga mata nito at mukhang pagod-pagod. “Ikaw ang dapat kong tanungin niyan, Kyungsoo. Anong problema mo? Para saan ‘to?!”

Hawak nito ang resignation letter ni Kyungsoo na inilapag niya kanina.

“Gusto mo akong mawala sa buhay mo ‘di ba?! Ayan na ‘yon, Jongin! Pirmahan mo na ‘yan!” Nag-iinit na naman ang mga mata niya, gusto na naman niyang umiyak. Bakit pagdating kay Jongin ang hina-hina ni Kyungsoo?

 

Pinunit ni Jongin ang sulat, walang mababakas na emosyon sa mukha nito. Tuluyan nang napaupo si Kyungsoo sa sahig at napahagulgol.

“Ayoko na, Jongin. Alam kong malaki yung kasalanan ko sa’yo pero tama na. Hindi ko na kaya ‘tong ginagawa mo. Aalis na lang ako, magkalimutan na tayo. Parang-awa mo na, mahal kita pero tama na ‘to.”

Isinubsob ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa kanyang tuhod. Palagi na lang siyang pinapaiyak ni Jongin, palagi niyang iniisip baka tama lang ‘tong nararamdaman niya pero sobra na. Tao lang din siya, napapagod.

“Soo.” At isang mainit na bisig ang yumakap sa kanya at halos hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, ayokong umalis ka. I’m sorry. Sorry. Patawarin mo ako, mahal ko.”

 

_Mahal ko._

 

“Ang sama-sama mo! Ang daya-daya mo, Jongin. Ang unfair mo! Bakit kapag gusto ko namang sumaya pinipigilan mo ko! _Mahal_? Mahal mo ko?! Pero bakit mo ako ginaganito? Kulang pa ba? Saktan mo ako! Murahin mo ako! Sige lang!”

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang likod maging ang dibdib ni Jongin habang yakap yakap siya nito. Wala siyang narinig kahit anong salita galing sa lalaki. Hinayaan siya nitong ilabas lahat ng dinadamdam niya.

Bagkus ay panay lang ang haplos nito sa kanyang likod at halik sa kanyang noo habang paulit-ulit itong humihingi ng tawad sa kanya. Sabay silang lumuha dahil alam niyang parehas lang silang nasasaktan.

“Ang sama mo, Jongin. Ayoko na.”

Iyon ang paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi dito hanggang sa humupa na lahat ng nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

 

Iniangat siya nito upang mapaupo sa couch ni Jongin. Hawak-hawak nito ang mga kamay niya at namanhid na si Kyungsoo. Walang maramdaman sa kabila ng lahat.

 

“Kyungsoo, alam kong nasaktan kita nitong nakaraan. Pero Soo, hindi ko kayang mawala ka sa buhay ko. Naguluhan lang ako, natakot sa mga nangyari.”

“Buti alam mo.”

Hinaplos-haplos ni Jongin ang kamay niya kagaya ng ginagawa nito noon kapag nag-aaway sila ni Kyungsoo. Lumiligid sa ibabaw ng palad niya ang hinlalaki nito; umiikot iyon at pinakakalma siya.

“Sorry, Kyungsoo. Ang gago-gago ko. Kinain ako ng galit ko sa’yo. At alam kong hindi sasapat ‘to pero sana mapatawad mo ako. Gusto kong magsimula tayo ulit, wala na akong pakialam sa lahat. Gusto ko lang bumalik ka na sa buhay ko.”

Napahinga si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa magkahugpong nilang kamay. Mainit pa rin ang balat ni Jongin. Masiyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari at kahit na matagal na niyang hinihintay ito, natatakot pa rin si Kyungsoo na muling sumugal.

 

Nangilid ang mga luha niya. Hindi na niya pupwedeng unahin ang sarili sa ngayon dahil si Taeoh ang pinakamahalaga para kay Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko alam, Jongin. Hindi ganon kadali na basta na lang tayong maging maayos gayong hindi mo pa rin naman alam kung ano talaga yung nangyari sa akin noon.”

Nanatiling tahimik si Jongin kaya nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo. “Hindi makukuha ng isang sorry lang yung sakit ng lahat na pinagdaanan ko. Mahal mo ba talaga ako? O natatakot ka lang na tuluyan na akong mawala? Kasi gagawin ko talaga yon, Jongin. Gusto ko nang maging masaya.”

Ikinulong ng lalaki ang kanyang mukha sa mga palad nito. “Magsimula tayo ulit, Kyungsoo.”

Tuluyan nang pumatak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. “Tatanggapin mo ba ang anak ko, Jongin?”

Natahimik ang lalaki sa kanyang harapan at doon pa lang nakuha na niya ang sagot niya.

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin at saka humalik sa noo bago tuluyang lumabas ng opisina nito.

 

//

 

Hindi natuloy ang binabalak na pagre-resign ni Kyungsoo. Magaan man ang loob niya sa naging usapan nila ni Jongin, may kung ano pa rin sa puso niya na puno pa rin ng pagkabagabag.

Umuwi siya sa bahay at agad na namataan si Taeoh na nagsusulat sa study table nito at mukhang gumagawa ng assignments.

Dinutdot niya ang pisngi nito at agad namang nagliwanag ang mukha ng kanyang anak.

“Mama! Ang tagal mo po! Sabi ni Tito Dae kakain po tayo ngayon sa labas.”

Kinalong niya ito at hinaplos ang buhok. “Hmm. Bakit? Anong meron? Naka-perfect ka ba sa exam niyo?”

“Opo, ma! Tingnan mo may two stars po ako!” Yumakap sa kanya si Taeoh at masayang-masaya na naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa kanyang munting anghel.

“Very good, anak. Love na love ka ni mama. Siya nga pala, nag-usap kami ng papa mo.”

Ikiniling ni Taeoh ang ulo sa kanya. “Si Jongin?”

“Papa, anak.”

Umismid ang bata sa kanya. “Eh kasi lagi ka na lang niya po pinapaiyak. Ayaw ko siyang tawaging papa! Bad siya.”

Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo sa inaasta ng bata. “Magkamukha kaya kayong dalawa.”

“Ayaw ko! Ikaw lang po kamukha ko kasi baby mo ako mama Soo!”

Pinugpog niya ng halik ang pisngi nito. Napakalambing ng kanyang anak.

“Kung ipapakilala kita kay Jongin, tatanggapin mo ba siya na papa mo? Gusto mo ba ng tunay na papa?”

Nangamba si Kyungsoo dahil tahimik lang si Taeoh.

“’Di po ba papa ko na rin si tatay Dae? Pati si ‘nong Chanyeol at ‘nang Baekhyun? Kailangan ko pa po ba ng isa pang papa?”

“Gusto mo pa ba?”

“Okay lang ma kung hindi ka na po niya paiiyakin. Ayoko ng sad ka mama Soo kasi love kita.”

Lumobo naman ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa mga salita ng anak niya. Mahal na mahal niya ito.

 

-

Kung ano man ang naging ganap noong nakaraang linggo ay hindi na iyon pinag-usapan. Pumasok na muli si Kyungsoo ng normal, wala siyang narinig na kahit anong tsismis man tungkol sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin.

“Dadalhin mo ba si Taeoh bukas, Kyungsoo?”

Nagkibit-balikat siya kay Joy. “Hindi ko alam. Kasama ba si Mr. Kim bukas?”

Company picnic bukas. Isang taunang gathering para sa mga empleyado ng kompanya nila Jongin. Dahil kung pupunta ito, hindi niya pupwedeng isama si Taeoh.

“Oo, narinig ko lang kanina may business meeting yata bukas. Sama mo na si Taeoh, Soo. Miss ko na yung bata.”

Napahinga siya. “Sige, Joy.”

 

-

 

Inayos niya ang pagkaka-tuck in ng t-shirt ni Taeoh at hinigpitan ang belt nito habang papunta sa auditorium. “Ay nako ang gwapo-gwapo naman ang anak ko. Pa-kiss nga ako.”

Humagikgik ang bata at inakay na niya ito. Nahihiya na naman si Taeoh sa mga ka-opisina ni Kyungsoo nang muli niyang ipakilala ang anak sa mga ito.

May mga bata rin at mukhang natutuwa naman si Taeoh dahil may mga palaro rin at bibong-bibo ito kaya maraming nakuhang premyo.

“O, dito ka lang sa table ‘nak ha. Kukuha lang ako ng pagkain. Huwag kang aalis dito.”

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo, may kabang bumundol sa kanyang dibdib nang makakuwentuhan pa niya ang iba niyang ka-trabaho.

 

Pagbalik niya sa lamesa, bakante na iyon. Wala na si Taeoh.

“Nakita niyo ba yung anak ko? Nandito lang siya kanina!”

“Nakasalubong ko, Soo may mga kalarong bata kanina.” Sabi ni Hyunsik.

“Nandito lang ‘yan. Hindi ‘yan mawawala.”

 

Pero wala na, kinain na si Kyungsoo ng takot. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin kung pati ang anak mawawala sa kanya. Nilapag niya ang pagkain sa lamesa at umikot, punong-puno ng kaba ang dibdib.

 

-

 

Pumasok si Jongin sa auditorium, binati siya ng mga empleyadong nagkakasayahan sa loob. Umikot siya doon. Unang pagkakataon na makasama siya sa ganitong pagdiriwang.

Isang pagliko pa ni Jongin ay nakakita siya ng bata sa may gilid ng stage. Anak siguro ito ng isa sa mga empleyado niya.

 

Lumapit siya dito, biglang lumukso ang dibdib sa di maipaliwanag na dahilan.

 

“Hi.” Bati niya rito at saka tumabi sa gilid nito.

“Hello po.” May ngiti sa labi nito at tila nararamdaman ni Jongin na parang nakita na niya ang batang ito.

“Sinong kasama mo? Bakit nandito ka?”

“Si Mama ko po kaso umalis po ako sa table namin eh kasi nag-play kami ng ibang bata.”

 

Tumango lang si Jongin, naiilang siya dahil biglang tumahimik ang bata.

“May kamukha po kayo.” Sabi nito.

“Sino naman? Teka, ano pa lang pangalan mo?”

“Taeoh po. Ikaw, kuya?”

“Jongin.”

Tila nag-isip ang bata sumimangot sa kanya ito. Kinakabahan na si Jongin at pinagpapawisan ng malagkit.

“Kapangalan niyo po yung palaging nagpapaiyak kay mama ko.” Sabi nito. “Ikaw po ba ‘yon?”

Ikiniling lang ni Jongin ang ulo, sumipa-sipa ang mga binti ni Taeoh sa hangin habang nakatitig lang sa sahig.

“Si mama po kasi palaging umiiyak pag dumadating galing work. Kagaya na lang po last week, umiiyak na naman si Mama. Kapag tinatanong ko siya, sabi niya si Jongin daw kasi.”

 

_Hindi kaya?_

_Pero imposible!_

“A-Ano pang sabi ng mama mo sa’yo?”

 

“Sabi niya si Jongin daw yung Papa ko. Pero ayoko sa kanya kasi palagi na lang niya pinapaiyak mama ko. Hindi ko siya love.”

Base sa kuwento ni Taeoh, mukhang wala itong tatay at hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit siya nasasaktan at natatakot sa mga sinasabi nito.

“Ikaw po ba ‘yon?”

Hinawakan ni Taeoh ang mukha niya. “Kamukha mo siya! Ikaw po ba yung Jongin na papa ko raw?”

“Ano bang pangalan ng mama mo?”

 

Sasagot pa lang ang bata nang may tinig siyang narinig.

“Taeoh! Taeoh anak! Kanina pa kita hinahanap!” Niyakap ng lalaki ang bata, pamilyar ito.

_Pamilyar kay Jongin lahat._

 

“Sabi ko sa’yo huwag kang aalis ‘di ba? Paano kung may makakuhang iba sa’yo?”  Nag-angat ng mukha ang lalaki.

 

_Kyungsoo._

 

Tila sinipa sa dibdib si Jongin. Nanlalamig at nag-iinit ang mata nang makatitigan sila ng dating kasintahan.

“J-Jongin.”

“Mama, siya po ba yung papa ko?” Inosenteng tanong ni Taeoh.

“Umuwi na tayo, anak.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at sinundan niya ito. Takot na takot si Jongin, wala siyang maintindihan sa mga nangyayari.

Parang maiiyak na rin ang bata dahil dali-dali nitong hinatak ang bata.

“Ma, sakit po.”

May luha na sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang nakasunod siya sa mga ito.

“Kyungsoo, mag-usap tayo!”

“Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan. Bitawan mo ako!” Alma nito at itinabig nito ang kanyang mga kamay.

“Meron! Marami tayong dapat pag-usapan!” Hiyaw niya rito.

Hinatak niya si Kyungsoo patungo sa kanyang kotse.

“Sakay.”

“Ayoko!”

“Isa, Kyungsoo habang kinakausap pa kita ng maayos. Sumakay ka na.”

 

-

 

Pagkarating nila sa bahay ni Kyungsoo ay dire-diretso ito sa loob. Nakasunod lang si Jongin at ini-lock niya ang pinto.

“Mag-usap tayo, Kyungsoo!”

Pinaakyat nito ang batang nakatitig pa rin sa kanila.

Punong-puno ang sala ng litrato ni Taeoh at ni Kyungsoo. Maging pati ang larawan nila sa airport ng umalis si Jongin noon.

 

Nakatayo si Jongin sa gitna ng sala, takot na takot na parang anumang minute ay tutulo na ang luha niya.

“Kyungsoo, tapatin mo nga ako. Anak ko ba si Taeoh?” Tahimik lang itong nakatayo sa harap niya pero sunud-sunod ang pagpatak ng luha ng lalaki.

“Sagutin mo ako, Soo. Parang-awa mo na!” Pagsigaw niya. Tumulo na rin ang luha ni Jongin.

“Oo! Oo anak mo si Taeoh! Anong gagawin mo, aagawin mo rin ba siya sa akin?!”

Napaupo si Kyungsoo sa sofa, gusto niyang aluin ito pero hindi alam ni Jongin. Ang daming tanong ni Jongin.

Bakit kailangang itago ni Kyungsoo ‘to sa kanya?

“Bakit, Kyungsoo? Bakit kailangan mong ipagdamot sa akin na malaman yung totoo? Bakit naman ganito?!”

“Anong gusto mong gawin ko, Jongin?! Sabihin sa’yo agad para umuwi ka rito?”

“Oo! Dahil yun yung gagawin ko para sa’yo, Kyungsoo! Kulang ba? Kulang ba yung pagmamahal ko para hindi mo sabihin sa akin na magkakaanak tayo noon?”

Umupo na rin si Jongin sa sofa. Sa tabi ni Kyungsoo na umaalog ang mga balikat kakaiyak.

 

 

“Pitong taon, Kyungsoo. Bakit naman ganito?” Tulala lang si Jongin, punong-puno ng luha ang pisngi.

“Sinubukan ko naman, Jongin. Sinubukan kong sabihin sa’yo. Sinabi ko sa magulang mo. Sabi nila ipagpaliban muna yung pagsasabi sa’yo. Kasi ayaw ng mama’t papa mo na masira yung kinabukasan mo.” Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Naisip ko tama naman sila. Ayokong masira yung kinabukasan mo, Jongin. Ayokong matali ka sa responsibilidad na ‘to. Aanhin mo ba yung kagaya ko? Na wala na ngang magulang, nabuntis pa ng maaga. ‘Yon ba yung gusto mong iharap sa lahat ng tao?”

Napahagulgol na naman siya. Ang sakit-sakit na sabihin kay Jongin ‘tong mga bagay na akala ni Kyungsoo ay nalimot na niya.

Hinaplos ng lalaki ang kanyang likod at mas lalo lang naiyak si Kyungsoo.

“Pero walang araw na hindi ko naisip na tawagan ka na lang at sabihin sa’yong hindi ko na kayang mag-isa. Walang araw na hindi ko pinagdasal na sana magkita ulit tayo at mabuo yung pamilya natin. Kaso, habang lumilipas yung panahon naiisip ko baka hindi na talaga para sa akin yung sumaya.”

Tumitig siya kay Jongin, basang-basa na rin ng luha ang pisngi. “Habang tinititigan kita ngayon, masakit man pero masaya ako kasi nagbunga yung mga sinakripisyo ko noon. Ang layo-layo na ng narating mo. Hindi ko pa nasasabi pero proud ako sa’yo, Jongin.”

Niyakap siya ng lalaki at humagulgol sa balikat niya. Mas lalong naiyak siya Kyunsoo nang bumulong si Jongin. “Sorry, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry. Hindi ko alam.”

“Wala ka namang kasalanan, Jongin.”

“Pero bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin? Kyungsoo, pitong taon. Pitong taon akong nalason kakaisip na baka hindi mo na ako mahal. Pitong taong sirang-sira yung buhay ko. Puro ko bisyo, alak, babae, lalaki, lahat na. Pero sa lahat ng ‘yon, hindi ka nawala sa isip ko. Kyungsoo, ikaw lang. Ikaw palagi. I’m so sorry, umabot pa tayo sa ganito. I’m sorry, hindi ko sinubukan na kausapin ka kasi nagalit ako, nasaktan sa mga nangyari.”

Pareho lang silang nasasaktan ni Jongin sa lahat ng nangyari.

“Bakit kailangan mong gawin ‘yon? Sana tinawagan mo na lang ako dahil hindi naman masisira yung buhay ko dahil kasama kita, siguro mas masaya kasi sabay nating palalakihin si Taeoh. Kasi totoo naman, Kyungsoo, isang tawag mo lang uuwi ako dito sa’yo.”

Hinaplos niya ang likod ni Jongin. Kumakalma na si Kyungsoo sa kakaiyak pero sumisigok pa rin ito.

“Dahil pagdating sa’yo palagi namang walang pagpipilian. Gusto ko lang na maging masaya ka.  Na maabot mo lahat ng pangarap mo kahit na nahihirapan ako ng wala ka.”

Tumitig ito sa kanya, kapwa namumula ang mga mata’t pisngi nilang dalawa. “Pero hindi mo na dapat ginawa ‘yon dahil alam kong kahit anong mangyari, magiging masaya ako sa’yo.”

“Pero gusto ko. Gusto kong gawin kasi mahal kita.”

 

Natahimik silang dalawa, nasa yakap pa rin ng isa’t isa.

“Jongin, patawarin mo ako. Nilihim ko sa’yo ‘to lahat.”

“Shh. Tahan na. Tama na. Ako rin naman may pagkukulang sa’yo. Naniwala ako sa sinasabi ng iba. Alam ko namang hindi mo ako lolokohin. Kyungsoo, mahal pa rin naman kita. Mas minahal kita sa mga nalaman ko. Kyungsoo, patawarin mo ako. Kung hahayaan mo, gagawin ko lahat para makabawi sa’yo. Sa inyo ng anak natin.”

 

At sino si Kyungsoo para pagkaitan ang sariling lumigaya? Masiyado na silang maraming panahong sinayang ni Jongin.

Gusto na rin niyang mabuo ang pamilya.

Hindi pa man din nakakasagot si Kyungsoo nang makita ang anak na nakasilip sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Tinawag niya ito at agad itong humikbi sa kanyang yakap. “O, bakit ka umiiyak?”

Sinamaan nito ng tingin ang lalaki sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “E kasi mama pinapaiyak na naman ni Jongin.”

“Papa. Papa Jongin.”

Umiling-iling si Taeoh at sumiksik lang sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Kita niya ang sakit sa mata ni Jongin sa kabila ng pang-uunawa nito sa sitwasyon.

 

“I’m sorry, Taeoh. Puwede na bang ako na ang papa mo ngayon? Sorry natagalang umuwi si papa.”

Kumikirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil umiiyak na naman si Jongin. Alam din niyang naninibago pa si Taeoh kay Jongin.

“Basta huwag mo na pong paiiyakin si mama Soo. ‘Di ba ang mga papa, love ang mama? Hindi pinapaiyak. Saka po ang mga papa, mababait po. Para po papa na kita, kagaya nila ‘nong at ‘nang pati na si tatay Dae.”

“Hindi ko na paiiyakin si mama mo.”

“Promise po?”

“Promise ko ‘yan sa’yo, ‘nak.”

“Okay po, Papa.”

Nagyakapan ang mag-ama at bumuhos na naman ang luha nila ni Jongin. Ang tagal-tagal niyang hinintay ‘tong pagkakataon na ‘to.

 

At sa wakas dumating na. Kumpleto na ang pamilya niya.

 

//

 

Pinatulog nila si Taeoh sa kwarto ng bata at naupo sila ni Jongin sa sala habang binubuklat ni Kyungsoo ang baby pictures ng kanilang anak.

“Ito yung sonogram ko noong nalaman kong lalaki yung magiging anak natin.”

_Natin._

Ang sarap-sarap pakinggan at sabihan.

“Ito naman noong baby pa si Taeoh, ilang buwan pa lang yata siya nito. Pabalik-balik kasi kami ng ospital.”

At kinuwento niya kay Jongin lahat ng pinagdaanan ni Taeoh.

 

Ang saya-sayang nagkukwento ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya, may luha sa mata nito.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya, hinalikan nito iyon habang inilalapat sa mukha nito.

“Kyungsoo, patawarin mo ako. I’m sorry wala ako nung mga panahong kailangan mo ako. Mahal ko, nandito na ako ulit. Hindi ko na kayo pababayaan.”

Niyakap niya si Jongin, hindi natapos ang pag-iyak nilang dalawa. “Mahal, bigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon na bumawi sa inyo ng anak natin. Gagawin ko lahat, Soo. Mahal pa rin kita, wala namang nagbago at magbabago doon.”

“Alam ko. Pero hindi madali na ibalik kung ano yung dati sa atin.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin habang nasa init pa rin siya ng bisig nito. “Kaya nga hayaan mo akong paghirapan ulit yung tiwala mo maging pati yung pagmamahal mo sa akin. Magsimula tayo ulit, Kyungsoo.”

 

At tumango siya sa balikat ni Jongin, wala mang salita na nanggaling sa kanyang labi alam niyang alam ng lalaki kung gaano pa rin niya kamahal.

 

//

 

“Aba’y gago ka! Anong ginagawa mo rito?! Tangina?”

Nawala sa yakap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang _unan_ at napamulat siya sa sigaw at iyak ng isang bata.

Halos manlumo si Kyungsoo nang makitang sinunsuntok ng kanyang Kuya Jongdae si Jongin, hindi pa nakakatulong na sumama pa si Chanyeol at pinagtulungan ito habang halos hindi na lumaban ang lalaki.

Kung bakit nandito ang pinsan at kaibigan niya, ‘yon ang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tama na. Tama na.” Naiiyak niyang sabi habang tinatakpan ang mga tainga ni Taeoh na nakayakap ngayon sa kanya.

“Putangina tigilan niyo na sabi ‘yan!” Hiyaw ni Baekhyun na patuloy na umaawat sa away ng tatlo.

Nakaupo na si Jongin sa sahig, putok ang labi’t kilay nito, halos nagkukulay dugo na rin ang suot nitong t-shirt.

Ibinigay niya kay Baekhyun ang anak at kahit sa nanlalambot na tuhod ay pinilit na tumayo ni Kyungsoo para lumapit kay Jongin.

“Itigil?! Eh kulang pa ‘yan sa lahat ng sakit na binigay niya kay Kyungsoo! Putangina babasagin ko talaga ‘yang mukha niyang gago na ‘yan.” Kitang-kita ang galit sa mata ni Jongdae at Chanyeol na mukhang gusto pa ring puruhan si Jongin.

 

“Tama na. Please, tama na.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at niyakap niya si Jongin na nagawa pang ngumiti sa kanya.

“Sorry.” Bulong niya kay Jongin, nagsisimula na namang mamasa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Oo nasaktan siya ng lalaking mahal niya pero hindi rin naman niya kayang makitang nahihirapan ito.

“Okay lang, Soo. Bakit ka umawat? Sana hinayaan mo na lang sila.”

“Lumayas ka diyan, Kyungsoo. Hindi kita titigilan, Jongin. Tangina mo, wawasakin ko ‘yang pagmumukha mo.” Gigil na gigil na si Chanyeol at hindi naman masisi ni Kyungsoo ang mga taong ito.

“Tama na...”

Tumayo si Jongin at ngumiti lang kay Jongdae at Chanyeol.

Sinapak ito muli ni Jongdae, tuluyang gumulong si Jongin sa sahig.

“Kuya, tama na.” Iyak niya sa pinsan. Awang-awa na siya kay Jongin.

“Anong tama na?! Nag-sorry lang sa’yo, okay na?” Tumitig muna sa kanya si Jongdae bago nito ibinaling ang panginin kay Jongin. “Ikaw! Alam mo ba yung ginawa mo? Muntik nang mamatay ‘yang pinsan ko noong manganak siya. Tapos ikaw ano? Nagpapakasarap ka doon? Ni hindi mo muna sinubukan na makipag-usap kay Kyungsoo? Pinagkatiwala ko ‘yan sa’yo noon, bakit ‘di mo man lang iningatan. Dapat sa’yo pinapatay eh.”

 

Lumapit muli si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. “Tama na, Kuya. Tama na. Oo, alam ko masakit yung nangyari pero pagbigyan niyo naman ako, kami ni Jongin. Kuya gusto ko nang sumaya.”

 

“Sorry, Kuya Dae, Chanyeol, Baek.” Napaubo si Jongin habang nakatitig lang sa sahig, naghahalo ang dugo at tubig sa pagluha nito. “Dahil wala namang nagsabi sa akin. Sorry kasi pinabayaan ko si Kyungsoo, sorry dahil wala man lang ako sa tabi niya para alalayan siya.  Kaya ngayon, hayaan niyo akong magpaka-ama kay Taeoh. At kung masasaktan ko yung pamilya ko, bibigyan ko kayo ng permiso para patayin ako.”

 

Tahimik lang silang lahat habang nililinis niya ang sugat ni Jongin. Hindi na sila tumigil kakaiyak kanina pa.

“Sorry, Kyungsoo. Sorry.”

Humalik siya sa noo nito at tumitig sa mata ni Jongin. Alam niyang nagsisisi na ito pero pareho lang silang may pagkukulang.

“Tapos na ‘to ‘di ba? Sorry din, Jongin.”

“Okay lang, Soo. Basta ngayon ipangako mo sa akin na kung nahihirapan ka, nandito lang ako. Hindi ka na mag-iisa.”

 

//

 

Pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon ay naging totoo si Jongin sa pangako nito sa kanya. Niligawan sila nitong lahat. Alam niyang mahirap tanggapin at nakakagulat man kung iisipin pero unti-unti nang nabubuo ang pamilya niya.

Humingi na rin ng tawad sa kanila ang mga magulang ni Jongin pati na rin ang pinsan ng lalaking si Sehun dahil sa ito ang naging mitsa kung bakit halos mawasak ang relasyon nila ni Jongin.

 

Nakapisan pa rin sila Kyungsoo sa Kuya Jongdae niya na masiyado pa ring overprotective sa kanila at naiintindihan niya iyon.

 

“Tatay Dae, kagabi nakita ko nag-kiss si mama at si Jongin.” Pulang-pula si Kyungsoo habang nagliligpit ng kanilang pinagkainan ng hapunan.

“Papa mo ‘yon.” Narinig niyang sinabi ni Jongdae.

Natatanggap na ng pinsan niya maging pati na rin ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun lahat dahil pinaghihirapan ni Jongin lahat maliban na lang kay Taeoh na matigas pa rin ang loob hanggang ngayon sa tatay nito.

 

“Ayoko po sa kanya.” Kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa mga naririnig. Alam niyang hindi magsisinungaling ang anak sa mga sinasabi nito.

“Baka po kasi paiyakin na naman niya si Mama Soo.”

 

-

Family day ngayon sa eskwelahan ni Taeoh at gumagayak na sila dahil naghihintay na si Jongin sa kanyang tabi, nakakulay pula silang tatlo ngunit ngayon naman ginustong mag-inarte ng anak.

 

Isang taon na rin silang sinusuyo ni Jongin at gusto na ni Kyungsoo na tuluyan nang maging maayos silang pamilya.

 

“Ma, ayoko na po magpunta. Bakit po hindi natin kasama si ‘nang Baek at ‘nong Chanyeol pati tatay Dae?”

Hinaplos niya ang may kahabaan nang buhok ni Taeoh. “Kasi nandito na ang papa Jongin mo. Siya na yung kasama natin palagi.”

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at maging pati sa kanilang anak.

“Pero hindi po ba natin sila puwedeng isama? ‘Di ba silang tatlo naman po mama yung kasama natin palagi kahit noong kinder pa ako?”

 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Ayaw mo bang kasama yung papa Jongin mo?”

Hindi kumibo ang anak at tumango na lang si Jongin. Kitang-kita niya ang sakit sa mata nito. “Tawagan ko na lang sila Kuya Dae, Kyungsoo. Saka na lang siguro ako sasama sa inyo.”

“Jongin naman. Ikaw yung gusto kong kasama namin ngayon. Taeoh, ‘nak ‘di ba pwedeng maging masaya naman tayo? Maging buo tayo ngayon? Kahit para kay mama na lang gawin mo ‘to?” Nanginginig na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Humikbi na rin si Taeoh. “Mama, sorry po.”

“Akala ko ba susubukan mo para kay Mama? Ano, gusto mo bang tawagan ko na si Tatay mo?”

 

“Mama, sorry po. G-Gusto po kasama si Papa Jongin.”

Tumitig si Taeoh sa tatay nito at magkamukhang-magkamukha ang dalawa. “Papa, sorry. Natatakot lang po ako. Ayoko na pong umiyak kami ni Mama Soo.”

“Okay lang ‘nak. Hindi na gagawin ni papa ‘yon. Sorry Taeoh at salamat.”

Humalik si Taeoh sa pisngi niya at ni Jongin. “Papa, kiss mo si Mama.”

Pulang-pula na si Kyungsoo at natatawang pinahid ang luha. “O tama na ‘yan! Baka ma-late na tayong tatlo.”

 

“Papa Jongin, buhat?”

 

Pinatong ni Jongin sa balikat si Taeoh at nagmartsa na palabas nag bahay...

 

Ito ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Bidang-bida si Jongin habang nakikipag-paligsahan sa mga magulang. Palaging panalo ang pamilya nila ni Kyungsoo sa mga palaro. Gusto na naman niyang umaiyak dahil kita niya kung gaano kasaya si Kyungsoo at si Taeoh.

“Go Jongin! Go Papa Jongin!” Tumatalon-talon pa ang mag-ina niya sa gilid habang naghahanda na si Jongin sa sack relay.

 

Ngunit sa pag-ikot ay nadapa at natumba siya at sinabi ng MC na out na siya sa laro. Natatawang siyang lumapit sa kanyang pamilya na mukhang nag-aalala na ngayon sa kanya.

 

“Pa okay ka lang ba? May masakit ba sa’yo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Namumula ang pisngi nito marahil ay sa biglaan nitong pagtawag ng _papa_ kay Jongin.

“Masakit ma.” Pinigil ni Jongin na mapangiti.

“Saan?” Naki-usyoso na rin si Taeoh sa tabi niya.

Ngumuso si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. “Sa labi ko. Kiss mo ‘ko, ma?”

 

Humagikgik si Taeoh nang dampian ni Kyungsoo ng halik ang kanyang labi. “Yehey!”

 

Patapos na ang program at nagkakainan na sila ng tanghalian nang mapansin ni Jongin na palaging nakatitig sa kanila ang isang grupo ng mga bata.

“Taeoh, kilala mo ba yung mga ‘yon? Kaklase mo ba sila?”

“Opo papa. Sila po yung palaging nang-aasar sa akin na wala akong papa.”

Nainis si Jongin, pero ‘di bale na dahil nandito na siya ngayon para sa kanyang pamilya.

“Anong gusto mo? Awayin natin sila?”

Nagtawanan silang mag-ama at pareho silang kinurot ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran. “Aray mama!”

Pinunasan nito ang kanilang pisngi at labi. “Ang kalat-kalat niyo kumain! Magkamukha kayong mga pangit!”

Inis na inis si Taeoh at tinawanan lang nila itong dalawa.

 

Buhat niya muli si Taeoh nang makasalubong nila ang mga batang nag-aasar diumano sa kanyang anak.

“Wow, Taeoh sino ‘yan? Papa mo ba ‘yan?”

Nagpumilit bumaba si Taeoh at hinarap nito ang mga bata. “Oo! Papa ko ‘yan! Sabi ko sa inyo ‘di ba, may papa naman talaga ako! Nakita niyo, strong ang papa ko! Saka love niya kami ni mama Soo!”

Lumobo naman ang puso ni Jongin sa sinasabi nito. “Kids, huwag niyo nang aawayin ang anak ko ha. Dapat mababait lang kayo para masaya ang magulang niyo.”

Mukha namang natauhan ang mga bata at tumango lang. “Sorry po, Mr. Kim. Sorry din Taeoh, ‘di ka na namin aasarin.”

 

Ilang sandali pa ay naglakad na sila patungo kung saan nakaparada ang sasakyan ni Jongin. Walang naglalaro sa isip niya ngayon kundi gusto pa niya.

 

Gusto pa niya ng mas maraming anak. Dahil habang nakatitig siya kay Taeoh at Kyungsoo, naisip niyang gusto niyang maging malaki ang pamilya niya.

 

Gusto pa niya ng mas maraming maliliit na Kyungsoo at Jongin na nagtatakbuhan sa binili niyang bahay sakaling pumayag nang magpakasal at lumipat na sa poder ang kanyang mag-ina.

-

 

“Soo, pakasal na tayo.” Bulong niya rito isang araw nang bumisita siya muli sa kanyang mag-ina. Pagod na pagod sila ni Taeoh kakalaro ng basketball.

“Ayoko nang umalis sa tabi niyo ni Taeoh. Gusto ko palagi ko na kayong kasama. Gusto kong i-spoil kayong dalawa. Gusto ko pa ng anak, Soo. Gusto ko ng malaking pamilya kasama kayong dalawa.”

Lumuhod siya sa harap nito, sa gitna ng sala at sa pagitan nang pagtunog ng lumang palabas sa TV ay inihayag ni Jongin ang nilalaman ng puso.

“Kyungsoo mahal na mahal kita pati na si Taeoh. Pakasalan mo ako, mahal ko. P-Puwede ba?”

“Oo naman, mahal ko. Mahal din kita, Jongin. Salamat.”

 

-

 

Bago mag-walong taon si Taeoh ay nagpakasal na rin sila. _January 13._ Sa pagitan ng kanilang kaarawan ni Jongin. Simple at pribado lang iyon, Kasama ang kanilang mga mahal sa buhay. Ring bearer ang kanilang panganay na si Taeoh at masayang-masaya ang lahat dahil halos sampung taon din ang pagitan bago nakuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang happy ending.

Sa piling pa rin iyon ni Taeoh at ni Jongin.

 

Ngunit mukhang maiiba na ngayon dahil hawak na niya ang pregnancy test kit. Katulad pa rin iyon ng dati ngunit ang kaibahan lang ay nasa labas na ng banyo si Jongin, naghihintay sa resulta.

 

“M-Ma, kumusta na? Matagal ka pa ba?”

“Mama Soo! Magkakaroon na po ba ako ng kapatid ngayon?”

Lumabas siya at ngiting-ngiti sa kanyang mag-ama.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Positive. Buntis ako!”

Nagyakapan silang tatlo. Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin at may luha sa mata nito.

 

Dahil hindi na lang si Jongin at Taeoh ang kukumpleto sa kanya dahil madagdagan na rin ng bagong biyaya ang kanilang pamilya.


	2. Happy Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang maliit na pasilip sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.

**II.**

* * *

 

 

Simula nang mabuntis muli si Kyungsoo ay napakaraming bawal sa kanya. Bawal ganito, bawal ganyan dahil napakamapahiin si Jongin at ang pamilya nito.

Hindi rin nakatulong na ganoon din ang kuya Jongdae niya at si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

 

“O ayan, may dala ulit kaming saging sa’yo. Sabi ni Jongin naglilihi ka na raw? Nasaan na ba siya?” Tanong ni Jongdae habang hinaplos ang may kalakihang tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Limang buwan na ang bata at mukhang nagbunga ang pagpapakain palagi ni Jongin ng kambal na saging sa kanya dahil kambal na lalaki ang magiging anak nila ngayon.

“May kinuha lang sa magulang niya saglit saka susunduin si Taeoh. Alam mo naman ‘yon, napaka-protective sa panganay namin lalo na sa akin ngayon.”

“Masaya ka ba, Kyungsoo?” Sinserong tanong ng kanyang pinsan.

“Oo kuya. Sobrang saya pala na may tumutugon na sa mga kailangan ko ngayong buntis na ako ulit.”

Dahil totoo naman iyon, palaging nakaantabay si Jongin sa kanya. Binubusog siya sa pagmamahal at inaalagaan siya. Hindi ito nagrereklamo kapag sinusungitan niya ito at binubulyawan.

Hindi rin ito umaalma kapag pinapagod niya ito sa kakahanap ng gusto niya tuwing alas-kuwatro ng madaling araw. At hindi nagsasawang ibigay ang pangangailangan niya dahil mas kailangan niya ang asawa sa aspetong pang-kama dahil buntis nga si Kyungsoo.

“At ako rin Kyungsoo masayang-masaya dahil may nag-aalaga at nagmamahal na sa’yo ngayon.”

Napaluha si Kyungsoo, masiyado na siyang emosyonal ngayon.

“Salamat, Kuya Dae sa lahat ng bagay na ibinigay mo sa akin noong wala si Jongin.”

Nag-iyakan sila ng kanyang pinsan ngunit magaang-magaan ang loob ni Kyungsoo dahil wala na siyang kasingsaya.

 

-

 

“Ano ba ‘yan, Jongin! Bakit may bawang sa kahit saang sulok ng bahay?!” Inis na inis si Kyungsoo dahil sensitibo siya sa amoy ngayong halos malapit na ang kagampan niya.

“Mama, sabi ni Teacher kasi pangkontra daw po yun sa aswang!”

Umirap si Kyungsoo. “At nagpapaniwala na naman kayo sa mga ‘yon?! Nasa Maynila tayo. Linisin mo ‘yan, Jongin. Pati ‘yang anak mo paliguan mo! Mabaho kayong dalawa! Ayoko sa inyo.”

 

Laylay ang balikat ng kanyang mag-ama habang nilalantakan lang ni Kyungsoo ang isang tub ng ice cream.

 

Bahala kayo diyan.

 

//

 

_Taeoh. Jongsoo at Insoo._

Iyon ang mga pangalan ng munting anghel nila ni Jongin. Hawak-hawak nila ang kanilang kambal habang nakatitig lang si Taeoh sa mga kapatid nito.

Nakalabas na sila ng ospital dahil puwede na raw sabi ng doktor. Nasa kwaro sila ngayon ng kanyang mga sanggol at tuwang-tuwa si Taeoh maging si Jongin.

“Mama, ang small nila. Ganyan din po ba ako noong baby ako?”

“Oo anak pero mas maliit ka kasi kulang ka sa buwan.”

Tahimik lang sila habang pinapatulog na muli nila ni Jongin ang dalawang bata. Maingay ito at palaging maligalig. Ang punong-abala ngayon sa kambal ay si Jongin dahil gusto raw nito kaya ngayon, puyat na puyat ang asawa niya.

 

Nang payapa na ang kambal ay ipininid nila ang pinto at saka naman dinala si Taeoh sa kwarto nito.

“Ma, Pa, puwede po ba ako sa kwarto niyo matulog ngayon?”

 

Nakahiga na silang tatlo sa kama. Nasa gitna nila si Taeoh at yakap nila ito ni Jongin.

“Malambing yata si Kuya ngayon ha. May problema ba, Taeoh?” Tanong ng kanyang mister dito.

“Pa, ngayong may baby na ulit si mama puwede bang baby niyo pa rin akong dalawa?” Nanghaba ang labi ng anak.

“Oo naman, baby ka pa rin namin ni Papa mo pero syempre iba sila baby Insoo at Jongsoo. Mas kailangan nila ng pag-aalaga ni Mama mo.” Paliwanag ni Jongin at tumitig si Kyungsoo dito. Punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang mababakas sa mata ng asawa.

“Okay po. Ma, Pa, love ko po kayo. Thank you po kasi may baby na ulit sa bahay natin.”

 

Humalik si Taeoh sa kanilang pisngi at saka ito pumikit.

Mahal na mahal din ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pamilya.

 

-

 

“Hindi! Mas mahal ako ni mama kasi ako ang unang baby niya!” Si Taeoh ‘yon.

“Hindi kaya! Ako ang love ni Mama!” si Jongsoo naman iyon.

“Ako kaya love ni Mama Soo kasi magkamukha kami!” Si Insoo naman ang isa.

“Magtigil kayo, ako ang papa kaya ako ang mas mahal ni Mama Soo niyo!” At alam ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin iyon.

 

Napairap si Kyungsoo habang nadidinig ang pagtatalo ng apat na lalaking pinakamamahal niya. Nagluluto siya ngayon ng almusal at sanay na sanay na siya sa paligsahan ng mga ito kung sino ang pinakamahal niya.

At ito namang si Jongin, pabibo pa rin. Ayaw magpatalo sa mga anak nito. Gusto pang pinapaiyak si Jongsoo, ang naunang ilabas sa kanilang kambal at pinakapikon sa mga anak nila, manang-mana kay Jongin. Mas matanda ito ng isang minuto kay Insoo. Tatlong taon na ang kanyang kambal.

 

Si Jongsoo ang pinaghalo sa kanila ni Jongin habang si Insoo naman ang kamukha niya, sa wakas.

 

Nag-iiyakan na sa may sala at kita niyang nag-wrestling na naman ang kanyang mag-ama. Masakit sa ulo minsan pero madalas naman ay masaya dahil mahal na mahal siya ng mga ito.

 

May humila sa laylayan ng apron ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang si Insoo iyon. Tahimik ang anak at ito ang pinakamalambing sa lahat dahil ito rin ang kanyang bunso. Binuhat niya ang anak at pinanood nito ang kanyang niluluto.

 

“Ma, ‘di ba ako naman ang love mo?”

Pinakagat niya ito sa bagong lutong pancake at ngumit ang anak sa kanya. Hugis puso rin ang labi nito kagaya ng kay Kyungsoo.

“Oo naman! Huwag kang maingay sa kanila.”

 

Akala ni Kyungsoo ang ligtas na siya ngunit nadinig niya ang nagrereklamong boses ng mga anak.

“Mama!”

Masama ang titig ng mga ito sa kanya habang buhat niya si Insoo. Karga naman ni Jongin si Jongsoo at nakairap lang si Taeoh.

“Mama, si Papa inaaway kami.”

“’Di na natin bati ‘yang papa mo, Taeoh.” Natatawang sabi niya nang ngumuso si Jongin at umupo na sa tabi niya.

Para pa ring sanggol ‘tong si Jongin, ayaw magpatalo sa mga anak nito pero masaya si Kyungsoo sa pamilya niya.

Maingay man at magulo pero punong-puno ng pagmamahal.

 

“Mama oh! Kinuha ni Papa yung pancake ko.”

“Mama! Gusto ko pa! Kaso inubos na ni Kuya Taeoh!”

“Mama!”

 

Ganito ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Palagi na lang naka- _mama_ pero masayang-masaya siyang palagi siyang kailangan ng apat niyang sanggol.

 

“O magtigil na kayo, mag-go-grocery na lang tayo para wala nang mag-iingay sa inyo.”

“Thank you, Ma!” Humalik ang mga anak niya sa pisngi. Malagkit iyon gawa ng syrup at natawa na lang si Kyungsoo doon.

Humalik si Jongin sa labi niya, matagal iyon at parang walang pakialam na nakikita ito ng mga anak nila.

“Eew! Eew si papa!” Hiyaw ni Jongsoo.

Tinulak niya si Jongin saglit at ngumiti rito. “I love you, pa.”

Kumindat naman si Jongin sa mga anak. Waring ipinababatid na ang papa nila ang pinakamahal ni Kyungsoo. “I love you rin, ma. Kayo ng mga bata. Mahal na mahal ko kayong apat.”

At nag-ingay na naman ang mga anak sa pagsasabi rin na mahal sila nito ni Jongin at iyon na yata palagi ang pinakamasayang pagkakataon sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. Ang makitang masaya ang kanyang mga pinakamamahal.

 

 

_Bonus:_

 

Nasa counter sila ngayon, karga-karga nila ni Jongin ang kambal at nasa tabi naman niya si Taeoh. Nagbabayad sila sa grocery na pinamili dahil nag-aaway na ang mga anak kanina.

 

“O kanino ‘to?” Tanong ni Jongin nang makita ang cloud 9 pushcart. Hinay-hinay kasi sa matatamis ang mga anak dahil baka masira ang ngipin nito.

“Insoo sa’yo ba ‘to?” Umiling lang ang bata.

“Jongsoo?”

“Papa, hindi sa akin ‘yan.”

“Kuya Taeoh, sa’yo ba?” Tanong muli ni Jongin.

“Pa, ‘di po ako akin ‘yan.”

 

Nagtinginan ang tatlong lalaki sa kanya at napalunok si Kyungsoo.

“Ma iyo ba ‘to?” Tanong ni Jongin. Kumapit siya sa braso nito at humalik sa pisngi nito. “Sige na, papa. Ngayon lang naman ‘to. Ako na lang magbabayad.”

“Sige miss, isama mo na ‘yan.” Sabi nito sa kahera at tumitig muli sa kanya. Humalik ito sa kanyang noo. “Okay, ma. Basta ikaw, malakas ka kaya sa akin.”

Natawa ang kahera nang magsabi na naman ang mga anak niya ng _“eew mama at papa.”_

 

Ganito talaga sila sa pamilya ni Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

 

Noon akala ni Kyungsoo ay di na dadating ang ganitong pagkakataon sa kanya. Pero habang nakatitig siya kay Jongin na pinupunasan ang mga anak nila dahil makalat magsikain, handa niya muling pagdaanan lahat ng sakit kung ito namang ligaya ang kapalit.

“Ma, kumain ka na.” Tawag sa kanya ni Jongin at iniumang nito ang kutsarang may chicken ng _Jollibee_.

 

“Mahal kita, Pa.”

Lumingon-lingon pa si Jongin, siniguradong hindi nakatingin ang mga anak bago humalik sa kanyang noo.

“Mahal din kita, Ma.”

 

Ito ang pamilyang kaiinggitan ng lahat dahil masayang-masaya sila.

 

 

– wakas.

 

 


	3. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year mula sa pinakamasayang pamilya sa lahat.

Iang araw ay kailangang umalis ni Kyungsoo sa bahay buong araw. Iiwan niya muna kay Jongin ang pangangalaga ng tatlo nilang anak.

Ang dami ng binilin niya rito dahil baka hindi rin siya makauwi kaagad.

Pupunta sila sa bahay ni Jongdae bukas, isasama siya mg mga ito sa pamamanhikan nito sa girlfriend nito bilang isa rin si Kyungsoo sa pinakamalapit sa pinsan.

"Ma, bakit kailangan mo pa mag-overnight? 'Di ba puwedeng uwian na lang kayo. Sunduin kita doon."

Humalik-halik si Jongin sa hubad niyang balikat. Nakayakap ang lalakinsa anyang likuran.

Nakaka-dalawang rounds na sila ng asawa pero nararamdaman na naman ni Kyungsoo na may matigas nang bagay sa kanyang balakang.

"J-Jongin.. Tama na baka ma-late ako bukas." Angal niya rito pero walang kagat ng pagkainis sa tinig ni Kyungsoo.

"P-Pa.."

Inamoy-amoy ni Jongin ang leeg niya, ang kamay nito ay nasa katawan na ni Kyungsoo.

"Ma, sige na. Last na 'to. Hindi kita papagurin nang ganito kung di ka mag-o-overnight eh."

Iginalaw na ni Jongin ang kamay nito kay Kyungsoo. Idinikit niya ang likuran sa harapan ni Jongin. Dama niya ang tigaa nito at pinigilan niyang mapaungo ng malakas.

Ilang sandali pa ay pumasok na so Jongin sa kaloob-looban ni Kyungsoo.

Mabagal lang iyon, dahan-dahan at hindi nagmamadali. Panay ang halik nito sa kanyang likod.

"J-Jongin!" 'Di na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapahiyaw nang idiniin at ibinigay pa nito lalo sa kanya ang hinihingi niya.

Malanding tumawa ang asawa sa kanyang leeg habang sinisipsip ang balat doon. Dinagdagan pa ang mga markang naroon.

Umungol na nang umungol si Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya naisip na katabi lang nila ang kwarto ng mga supling nila.

"Sige ma, lakasan mo pa. Gusto kitang marinig. Gusto kong maalala mo bukas na ako at ako lang ang makapagpapaligaya ng ganito sa'yo.."

 

At sinunod iyon ni Kyungsoo, inihiyaw niya lahat habang ikiniling ang ulo upang humalik kay Jongin at minsan pa'y muli na naman nilang narating ang langit.

 

Kinaumagahan ay lugong-lugo si Kyungsoo, 'di makalakad dahil sa sakit ng katawan. Nakalimutan niyang labas na labas ang leeg niya at nakita iyon ni Taeoh.

Hindi rin nakatulong na nakahubad-baro na naman si Jongin at nakita rin ni Taeoh ang kalmot doon.

"Mama Soo, Papa good morning po." Pupungas nitong sabi.

Humalik siya sa pisngi ng anak.

"Morning Kuya, ang aga mo namang nagising. Maupo ka na at kakain na tayo. Yung kambal?" Tanong niya sa panganay na anak.

"Tulog pa ma." Sagot nito habang himas-himas ni Kyungsoo ang balakang at inilapag ang gatas ni Taeoh sa harap nito.

"Ma.. Ma bakit ka po may sugat ka sa leeg?!" Takot na tanong ni Taeoh. Napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo at 'di masagot ang bata. "Papa Jongin! 'Lika po rito. Bakit may sugat si mama? Kagabi rin po nadidinig ko parang sumisigaw si mama tapos umiiyak pa po."

Maiiyak na si Taeoh at gusto na niyang sampalin si Jongin dahil napaka-pilyo nito.

Humalik lang ito sa noo ng anak. "May multo kagabi 'nak. Tinakot si mama mo, ayun napasigaw kami pareho kasi nakakatakot anak."

Ikiniling ni Taeoh ang ulo sa kanila. "Totoo po ba papa? Baka puntahan po kami."

Tumawa si Jongin at ginusot ang buhok ng anak. Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo, manghang-mangha sa palusot ni Jongin. "'Di kayo pupuntahan noon basta 'nak maintindihan mo rin 'to kapag big boy ka na kagaya ni Papa."

Tumango si Taeoh at humalik sa pisngi ni Jongin. "Okay po papa. Sana hindi na po kayo multuhin lalo na si mama."

 

"O aalis na ako ha. Mag-iingat kayo. Pa, yung bilin ko sa'yo. Huwag kayong makulit ha?"

Humalik siya sa pisngi ng mga anak. Hirap na hirap si Kyungsoo na iwanan ang kambal dahil unang pagkakataon pa lang niyang mawalay sa mga ito. Isa pa ay sa New Year's Eve na rin pagbalik niya kaya mas nalulungkot si Kyungsoo.

"Babalik din si mama bukas ng umaga, okay?"

Inihatid siya ni Jongin sasasakyan nila.

"Ma," ungot nito. "Ma, kiss mo rin ako."

Galit-galitan pa siya kay Jongin pero humalik din siya sa labi nito.

"Isa pa, Soo."

"Ayoko na."

Kaya agad na hinuli ni Jongin ang labi niya at saka isinara ang pinto.

Kumatok ito sa bintana ng kotse at inirolyo niya pababa 'yon.

"Ano?! Male-late na ako, Jongin!"

"Wala. I love you, Ma. Ingat ka doon. Miss na kita agad."

"Ewan ko sa'yo."

At saka niya pinasibad ang kotse palabas.

\--

Pulang-pula si Kyungsoo sa mga iniisip. Nasa bahay na sila ng girlfriend ni Jongdae at 'di niya aamining miss na miss na niya si Jongin pero naiinis siya rito dahil nga nahuli na sila ng anak.

 

"Ay nako tulala na naman siya." Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae. Titig na titig si Kyungsoo sa telepono. Puro pangungulit lang ni Jongin ang laman ng mga text nito. Sinendan din siya ng mga picture ng anak.

Miss na niya ang mga ito.

 

"Kuya, miss ko na sila Jongin."

Naiinggit si Kyungsoo dahil katabi lang ni Jongdae ang nobya nito. Tinawanan lang siya nito at mas nagngitngit lang si Kyungsoo.

 

"Ma! Mama si Papa 'di marunong magluto! Ma uwi ka na dito!" Si Taeoh iyon.

"Kuya akin na yan!!!" Narinig niyang paghiyaw ni Jongsoo. Ang pikunin niyang anak.

"Mama si Kuya Taeoh pinaiyak si Insoo kanina! Inagaw yung toy ma miss na kita!" 

Nadidinig niya ang pag-iyak ni Insoo at nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paparating na naman ang pagsakit ng kanyang ulo.

"Ma, miss na kita ma. Inaaway lang ako nila dito. Balik ka na." Naiiyak si Kyungsoo sa kalambingan ng bunso niya at miss na miss na niya ito agad.

Pero kumulo na naman ang dugo niya kay Jongin.

 

"Nasaan ang papa niyo! Ibigay niyo ang cellphone kakausapin ko siya."

 

"M-Ma.."

"Hay nako, Jongin huwag mo akong ma-mama mama diyan ha. Susuntukin kita tingnan mo nag-wrestling na naman yung mga anak mo!"

"Soo! Ako nga yung ni-wrestling nila eh. Saka behave naman sila ngayon. Nakaligo na rin."

"Ewan ko sa'yo ha. Nako pinakain mo ba yung mga bata?"

"Soo, nag-jollibee kami kanina."

Kaunti na lang at sasabog na si Kyungsoo. "Jollibee na naman! 'Di ba may mga grocery pa ako diyan bakit 'di mo man lang lutuan. Ano na lang gagawin mo kapag wala ako diyan sa bahay?!"

Tahimik lang sa kabilang linya at dinig niya ang pagbuntong-hininga ni Jongin. "Mahirap ma. Hirap ng wala ka dito sa bahay Soo. Miss na miss na kita."

At agad nalusaw ang pagkainis niya rito.

"Paano mo nagagawa 'to dati? Na mag-isa lang kayo ni Taeoh."

"Kasi magaling ako." Biro ni Kyungsoo. Pero alam niyang nahihirapan din ang asawa.

Malambing itong tumawa. "Alam ko, Kyungsoo. Ang galing-galing mo. Ang suwerte ko sa'yo dahil ikaw ang nanay ng mga anak k, ikaw ang asawa ko."

Naiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo. "Pa.. Tama na ha. Dati na 'yon at saka pareho lang tayong suwerte. Jongin, I love you."

"Sabi rin ng mga anak natin i love you raw, uwi ka na mama!" 

Napasinghot si Kyungsoo. "Oo matulog na kayo kasi matutulog na rin ako at uuwi na rin si mama bukas."

"I love you, ma. Ayoko nang mag-overnight ka sa susunod ha. I love i love you. Goodnight."

 

Oo ayaw na rin mag-overnight. Ininggit lang siya ng Kuya Jongdae niya.

 

-

 

Traffic kaya naman hapon na nakarating si Kyungsoo sa bahay. 'Di niya alam kung bakit siya kinakabahan dahil tahimik sa loob ng bahay nang masusian niya ito.

"Huwag kayong maingay 'di pa tayo tapos nandiyan na yata si mama." Nadinig niya ang boses ni Taeoh at ang tawa ni Jongin.

 

Maglalakad na siya papasok sa kusina nang biglang..

"Surprise mama!" Hiyaw ng mga anak at nagpatunog pa ito ng torotot.

Halos matunaw ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil napaka-cute ng mag-ama niya.

Nakasuot ang mga ito ng bear onesies at naglambitin sa kanya. Pati na rin si Jongin dahil mga bear daw sila ayon dito.

"Mama na-miss kita!"

"Ako rin ma!"

 

Iniabot ni Jongin ang onesie na para kay Kyungsoo. "Bihis ka na ma. Nag-prepare na rin kami ng handa mamaya para sa Media Noche. I love you, ma."

Humalik si Jongin sa labi niya at ngiting-ngiti ang asawa sa kanilang mga anak.

"Madaya! Ako rin ma! Kiss mo ako!"

"'Di!! Ako muna!"

"Mama!!"

 

Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo nang daganan ng mga bata si Jongin at patuloy sa pagsasabing madaya ito.

 

-

 

Pinapanood nila ang mga fireworks sa labas at talon nang talon ang mga bata para raw tumangkad ang mga ito.

Nag-picture silang pamilya at in-upload iyon sa _facebook_. 

 

May ngiti sa labi niya habang inilalagay ang caption niyon.

 

**Kyungsoo Kim added a photo with - Jongin Kim.**

 

Happy New Year from Kim Family! :) 

 

"Happy New Year, ma. Bagong taon na naman para mahalin pa kita lalo."

Hinampas niya si Jongin ngunit sumiksik siya lalo sa pagkaka-akbay nito sa kanya. "Happy New Year din, pa."

At masaya nilang pinapanood ang mga bata sa pag-ihip ng mga ito sa torotot.

Sinalubong nila ang bagong taon na may malabing na halik at ngiti sa labi kasama ang pinakamasaya nilang pamilya.

 

 

\- wakas. 

 

 

 


End file.
